Et tu, Unova?
by ineedamoreanonymousemail
Summary: A retelling of Ash's Unova journey that fixes the problems I have with the Generation V anime. Will not, by any means, be perfect.
1. Prologue

Disclaimers:  
I do not own Pokémon, its characters, locations, mechanics, etc. I love parody law!  
I'm rating this T to cover all the bases I may need  
I'll be using Anime rules of physical and special attack/defense (i.e. whatever works for the plot)  
I'll mention any other major rule changes if and when they happen  
I will not be repeating this disclaimer in every chapter. It will remain here for your viewing pleasure.

Prologue

Our story opens as the sun rises on a small ranching town in the Kanto Region. All the Dodrio on the roofs in town are just beginning to stir. Inside a rather nondescript house on the average street of this town, a Mr. Mime awakes and immediately begins rushing around the house making its preparations. Soon all the rooms are spotless and enough food to feed an army of Snorlax begins to create an aroma comparable to a gourmet restaurant. In any other town, on any other day, this food would feed a banquet of the richest men and women around. But this is Pallet Town. And today Ash Ketchum returns from his travels in Sinnoh. As he goes to wake his trainer, Mimey worries if he's prepared enough food for the aspiring Pokémon Master.

* * *

The same day, in the faraway land of Unova, a dark and mysterious man opens his email to a pleasant surprise. Quickly scanning the message from a colleague abroad, the man decides to immediately call his best friend and coworker. As he picks up the phone, he mentally calculates the time difference between his home and the Johto Region. He realizes it is still too early for sunrise and nearly decides to wait. Then he ponders his friend's odd habits and decides to call anyway. The video phone rings in Mahogany Town and a young woman with violet hair dressed in an extravagant overcoat picks up.

A voice on the other end states simply, "Shauntal? I think I found someone who can help you."

* * *

We now cut to a boat sailing the open seas. The weather warms and the vessel speeds south, and as trainers arise they can be seen enjoying this new climate on the recreation deck. The mood shifts, however, as we enter the dark and dank bottom level of the cruiser. Here we see a man with shoulder-length blue hair and a white uniform conversing with his team: a woman with burgundy hair jetting backwards almost unnaturally while wearing a very similar uniform and a feline creature with a golden charm adorning his forehead.

"I'm getting sick and tired of being cooped up in these basements and shacks and dumps," James of Team Rocket carps, "I didn't expect my usual life of luxury with Team Rocket, but this is atrocious! Not to mention unsanitary. No wonder my Chimecho got so sick…"

James tears up and can no longer speak, awash in memories of one of his favorite Pokémon. Said Pokémon, the man realizes, currently dwells in a mansion located amid the towns and cities of the region this ship calls its destination. At the same time, Jessie ponders what a life without Team Rocket could mean for her. She only joined to feel closer to (and, she secretly admits, to have a chance of finding) her mother. But Jessie knows her real passion lies in beauty. Her semifinalist placement in her first ever Grand Festival proves that she has a talent for making her Pokémon shine.

Even Meowth takes the time to think where he could go without his beloved team. His noodles win praises from everyone who tastes them, his skills as a Pokémon translator are unmatched, and he still pines for the love of his life, Meowsie. Oddly enough, it is the Pokémon of this group with the most prospects outside a criminal organization. By the time each of these so-called villains have finished their thoughts, it has essentially been decided that upon reaching their destination, the trio would part ways with Team Rocket, and at least temporarily, with each other.

As the ship docks in Vermillion City, the trio has already begun to put its plans in motion. James calls his family friends and prepares to visit his recovering companion. Meowth decides to look into becoming an emancipated Pokémon so he can run a noodle shop or be a translator without fear of being captured. Jessie, meanwhile, sees a poster of a tall and slender model with long, gorgeous blonde hair. The woman seems to be welcoming all participants to take part in a trial run of a Unova contest circuit.

And, lastly, on the other end of the large ocean liner, a young man with a Pikachu on his shoulder begins running home, having no idea of the three surprises waiting there for him.

* * *

**A/N:** And with that the stage is set for the main story. Yes, your assumption about Jessie is probably correct. No, there is no chance of a pairing between Ash and either Jessie or Shauntal. If you recognized the man on the phone with Shauntal or guessed what her goal is, give yourself a brownie point. (As a side note, I will totally accept brownie point tallies later in this story as an amusing game for myself and maybe you). The Pokémon emancipation thing just makes sense to me; Alakazam is supposed to be smarter than a supercomputer, it should be able to make its own choices. Any feedback and/or constructive criticism is always welcome. I have cast Protection from Fire on myself, so I may fail to notice any flames.

Until next time - Me


	2. Chapter One

Chapter 1

Our hero, after exiting the ship he boarded in Sinnoh, speeds towards his hometown of Pallet, his trusty friend and partner Pikachu at his side. Upon reaching the Vermillion Train Depot, he anxiously checks the time until the next train to Viridian City. Luckily, his wait is quite short and he is soon racing through Kanto by train.

As he watches the blur through the windows, Ash reminisces about his two journeys through this region. The only two constants on both journeys were Brock and Pikachu, the former of which will be away at medical school for the foreseeable future. Pikachu, of course, will still be accompanying Ash on his upcoming third trip through the region. Ash considers the remarkable difference between the Pikachu when he first left Pallet Town and the Pikachu who will join him now. The first took severe damage from a flock of Spearow, while the last fought a Latios to a draw. This vast improvement in his best friend's power level is what made Ash decide to retry the Indigo league. Well, that and the fact that he doesn't know of any other regions with leagues he hasn't tried yet.

* * *

Soon the train arrives at its destination and Ash begins the rather short journey to his home. He's sure his mother will have a nice lunch prepared, and his mouth waters just thinking about it. Pikachu, emerging from his ketchup-filled daydream, notices this and helps his trainer pick up the pace. As Ash arrives in front of his house, his stomach growls. He opens the door anxious for his lunch and finds a kitchen full of… nothing. There is no food prepared, no Mimey cleaning (though Ash has a hard time finding any messes to clean), and no Delia Ketchum hugging her only child. While Ash is shocked, Pikachu looks around and finds a note on the refrigerator instructing the two to meet Delia at Professor Oak's lab.

The trainer and Pokémon duo follow the instructions. When they open the door, they are of course greeted by a loud chorus of, "SURPRISE!"

Delia Ketchum stands with a banquet full of food and all of Ash's friends and neighbors from Pallet Town. Also at the party are Misty, Richie, Tracey, and a woman Ash has never seen before. Putting the mystery of her identity aside as unimportant for the moment, Ash greets the partygoers and begins eating. After chatting with his friends and family Ash can no longer put off wondering about the identity of the short, well-dressed woman with her nose in a book. Ash walks up to her.

"Hi. I'm Ash Ketchum and this is my buddy Pikachu," he opens, "I haven't seen you around here before. What's your name?"

"I am Shauntal," the woman replies, "and I know very well who you are Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, champion of the Orange League, winner of the Battle Frontier, top sixteen finisher in the Indigo league, quarterfinalist in the Silver and Evergrande conferences, and, most recently, semifinalist in the Sinnoh league."

"Whoa," Ash blurts out in shock, "how do you know so much about me?"

"I am an author. My latest novel ventures into the bonds between trainers and their Pokémon. Unfortunately, however, I am having difficulty finding inspiration to work from. A friend of a friend recommended that I talk to you on that regard."

Ash is happily surprised that he was recommended for his bonds with his Pokemon. He gladly agrees to help Shauntal who promptly asks for a battle. The two exit the lab and make their way towards Oak's ranch as the rest of the party follows. Standing on the edges of an open field, the two agree to a one on one match.

"As I have challenged you to this battle, I will choose my partner first," Shauntal explains. She then proceeds to call out a large, floating pink blob which appears to have tentacles for arms and wear a pink frilly dress. Ash takes out his Pokédex to scan the unknown creature. He is flabbergasted when Dexter does not have any information for him.

"What's going on Professor?" Ash questions Samuel Oak, "is my Pokédex broken?"

"Your Pokédex is functioning quite normally, Ash," Shauntal hijacks Oak's response, "but my Jellicent is from the Unova region, located a great distance from here. I am not surprised that Samuel has not been able to include its Pokémon's information in your data. To be fair, though, I will tell you that Jellicent is a water- and ghost-type Pokémon."

Ash's eyes widen at the mention of a new region with new Pokémon to see, but he decides to battle first and ask questions later. Knowing his opponent's type but still being unfamiliar with its species, Ash calls out his most trusted partner, who just happens to have an advantage over the jellyfish.

Pikachu and Jellicent position themselves on opposite ends of the battlefield as the match is about to begin. Shauntal gives Ash the chance to call the first move. He unsurprisingly orders his Pikachu's signature Thunderbolt. To Ash's surprise, Shauntal has Jellicent take the hit only for the woman to be disappointed in the result. While doing more damage than expected, the basic electric-type attack has yet to demonstrate the bond Cynthia so highly recommended. The author has her Pokémon use Recover to remove the effects of Ash's initial attack. After his original attack failed to leave lasting damage, Shauntal's opponent has Pikachu run in for an Iron Tail. A somewhat bored Shauntal has Jellicent catch the rodent with Psychic and send it flying with Hydro Pump.

Ash grits his teeth as his attack fails to get close to the floating blob. Deciding to chain his attacks together, the Pride of Pallet orders a Thunderbolt followed by an Iron Tail. To his astonishment, however, his trusty sidekick cannot seem to create its primary attack.

"My Jellicent has the ability of Cursed Body," explains Shauntal in response to Ash's obvious confusion, "any attack that lands a hit on it has a chance of becoming disabled,"

Her opponent is very frustrated by the implications of Shauntal's explanation. She decides to be merciful and end the battle quickly calling out a Shadow Ball. She'll have to ask Grimsley to help her find an actually powerful trainer whose ability stems from the bond between human and Pokémon. Shauntal is prepared to return Jellicent to its Poké Ball when Ash tells Pikachu to dodge the incoming projectile. Shauntal laughs to herself as she has trained Jellicent to have the fastest moving Shadow Balls possible. Her laughter ceases instantly when the electric rat rolls out of the way of her attack. Ash's face has taken on a determined look as he turns his signature hat backwards and orders Pikachu to use Quick Attack. Shauntal wonders what the boy is thinking using an entirely ineffectual move like that. She has her partner uses Psychic to send its opponent flying.

Ash's strategy pays off, however, as Pikachu darts out of the way of the psychic waves ending just under Jellicent. Ash yells for an Iron Tail, which Pikachu executes perfectly. Shauntal's surprise at Pikachu's speed and strength is short-lived, though, and she orders Jellicent to float higher and use Recover once more. Ash realizes that without Thunderbolt, he has no chance of dealing enough damage to get around the ghost-type's recover. Still, the only way to access a move that has been disabled is to switch out the user. Such a switch is impossible in a one on one battle Ash thinks, looking around the ranch at the field of battle. While looking at Professor Oak's humongous habitat for Pokémon the aspiring master is struck with an idea.

"Pikachu! Use Quick Attack to run around the ranch!" Ash calls to the confusion of everyone in earshot. _Or,_ Shauntal thinks seeing Pikachu follow the command without hesitation, _everyone EXCEPT Pikachu_. Shauntal commands Jellicent to follow the rodent and use Hydro Pump repeatedly. Pikachu avoids every jet of water as it runs until eventually, its cheeks start to spark. Pikachu's trainer, who has followed his friend while it ran, sees this sparks and silently cheers in victory. He then calls for another Thunderbolt (maximum power of course), which causes most onlookers to shake their heads at their hometown hero's forgetfulness. They are all shocked (figuratively) when electricity jolts out of Pikachu's cheeks straight into Jellicent, dealing massive damage.

Both trainers know that the battle will soon be over and prepare for their finishing moves. Shauntal, the more experienced of the two, smirks as she comes to her decision first and calls a last Hydro Pump. As the jellyfish shoots a massive blast of water, Ash merely nods to his best friend. Shauntal is puzzled as she sees Pikachu running straight toward the attack, and possibly glowing a little, she's not sure. When Hydro Pump hits, the ghost-type user is sure she has won, until she sees a yellow ball of light travelling up the jet of water and straight into her Pokémon. Jellicent is thrown back as Volt Tackle slams into it, and both Pokémon hit the ground. Neither gets back up.

As Professor Oak calls the match in a draw, Shauntal recalls her partner and reflects on the implicit trust between her opponent and his Pokémon. She now understands why Cynthia recommended she observe the battles of one Ash Ketchum, but is intensely frustrated since she cannot understand how such a bond is formed that allows this trainer to win battles with opponents far more powerful than he. She is shaken out of her reverie when she notices that Ash looks a bit disappointed in the result. As a plan forms in her mind, Shauntal decides to help improve the teen's spirits.

"I am quite impressed," she says to her opponent, "it is a remarkable feat to draw against an opponent one has never seen or heard of before, much less one belonging to one of the Unova region's elite four."

Ash and all the partygoers, save for Professor Oak and - oddly - Delia Ketchum, are shocked by the revelation that this had been a battle with a member of the elite four of a region. The knowledge of just how powerful his opponent really was has Ash elated. His excitement only grows as he remembers Shauntal's mention of a new region for him to travel.

After bombarding the woman with questions about her home region, Ash is called away by his friends while Shauntal goes to speak with Professor Oak. When both conversations end, Ash runs up to tell his mother of his changed plans for the upcoming league season. Delia, however, surprises her son by presenting him with new clothes and a plane ticket to Unova's Nuvema Town leaving the next day.

Replying to the questioning look in her son's eyes she states, "A mother always knows."

Ash goes to talk to Professor Oak about leaving everyone but Pikachu at the lab for his upcoming Unova journey. Professor Oak tells Ash he'd be happy to look after Ash's Pokémon. Meanwhile, Shauntal's master plan begins its final stages.

"Ash," she calls for his attention, "I must thank you for the opportunity to observe such a strong bond between you and your Pokémon. I am disappointed, however, because this just raises so many more questions for my novel. I am hoping you would agree to let me accompany you on your travels in Unova so I can continue my research."

Excited by the prospect of learning from a member of the elite four, Ash wholeheartedly agrees to journey through Unova with Shauntal. The elite trainer tells Ash that she has a few tasks to take care of before she joins him, and will meet him in Accumula Town. Ash then hurries off to prepare for his flight the next day.

* * *

The plane ride is utterly boring for Ash and Pikachu, who are both overly eager to start a new journey. As the plane descends into Nuvema Town's seaport, the duo are lost in daydreams of new adventures to come. They are so enraptured in their fantasies that they fail to notice the pure black storm clouds crackling with neon blue electricity hovering directly overhead as they disembark.

* * *

**A/N:** So that's the first chapter. I originally planned to have Ash do more in Unova this chapter, but the battle with Shauntal took way longer than I thought it would. Dialogue is always the most awkward part for me to write, so I tried to minimize it. Hopefully it's still readable, but if not, let me know. Anyone who can guess how Ash will travel with Shauntal without being constantly gawked out shall receive one brownie point. Yes, Shauntal will be the Brock of this story. No, Cilan will not travel with Ash. I have the essential story of the next few chapters planned out, so I'll hopefully write them by this time next week. Any constructive criticism is always welcome.

Until next time - Me


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

Ash and his longtime partner exit their plane in Nuvema Town under the cover of the blackest clouds anyone present had ever seen. Normally the Kanto duo would pay no attention to the weather, but something in Pikachu's cheeks seemed to respond to it. Ash saw his best friend's cheeks spark with a large amount of energy. He had only ever seen these kinds of sparks when Pikachu was ill. When Pikachu jumps out of his arms and runs to the end of the docks, Ash knows he should be worried.

Ash hurriedly follows his Pokémon and sees the rodent looking up at a large figure in the center of the clouds. Somehow this creature was an even deeper black than the storm whipping around it. Ash could make out a gargantuan bipedal form with something that looked like a conical tail. Suddenly, the tail, which Ash could now see was more of a turbine, glowed bright blue while Pikachu's sparks simultaneously became more pronounced. A split second later both electric-type Pokémon launched their most powerful moves. Ash cannot help but be proud of his best buddy when the yellow rodent's attack (Ash will have to wonder how Pikachu relearned Thunder later) seems to evenly match the signature move of what the trainer is beginning to suspect is one of Unova's legendary Pokémon.

A less experienced trainer might not have noticed what happened next, and that would have led to certain disaster for Pikachu and possibly Ash's power level for the entire Unova region. Luckily, Ash has spent every day of the last five years with his partner and can see when the electricity in his friend starts to be strained. Observers would discuss the foolhardiness – though some called it bravery – of the trainer's next actions for years to come. Ash, not seeing any other way to get Pikachu away from this unwinnable fight, tackled his Pokémon out of the way. This let the legendary's blue lightning bolt crash through the dock, but saved his friend. It's not like Ash hasn't had to pay to repair public buildings and structures after he and his teams would finish with them. Seeing as how its opponent had withdrawn from the battle, the beast overhead decided it best to move on and headed northwest to its destination.

* * *

After the ordeal with the legendary being townspeople were referring to as Zekrom, Ash and Pikachu defaulted to their usual post-crisis routine: an all-you-can eat buffet at the local Pokémon center. Shauntal would be meeting Ash in a couple of days in a town Ash thinks is called Achoomoola (he was excited when she went over the details – it's not his fault). Ash and Pikachu are about to set off when they realize they have absolutely no idea how to get to Achoomoola Town. They are about to go ask when a trainer drops his bottle of ketchup, the red delicacy spreading across the floor. Knowing Pikachu would not want to be disturbed, Ash goes to ask the local Nurse Joy for directions.

After clearing up the misunderstanding about different regional Nurse Joys and scanning Audino in his Pokédex, Ash finally gets to ask how to get to Achoomoola Town. Seeing the confused boy without a Pokémon asking about a town with a butchered name, Joy tells Ash to visit the local Pokémon professor who will clear everything up. After waiting for Pikachu to finish his ketchup-filled feast, Ash retrieves his Pokémon and heads off to the lab of one Professor Juniper.

* * *

Aurea Juniper answers the door to her lab to find a teen in a blue shirt with a red and black cap. She's about to greet the starting trainer when she notices the Pikachu sitting on the boy's shoulder.

"Oh, you're not the beginning trainer I was expecting," Juniper starts, "but no matter. How can I help you?"

Ash introduces himself and proceeds to explain his reason for visiting. Five minutes later (the professor had taken some time to stop laughing), Ash knew how to get to **Accumula** Town. He is all set to leave when another teenager shows up at the door. Learning that this boy, Trip, was getting his first Pokémon, Ash couldn't help but delay his travels and watch. Ash marveled at the coolness of Snivy, the toughness of Tepig, and the cuteness of Oshawott. Though Snivy remained unaffected by Ash's comments, Tepig seems embarrassed while Oshawott is proud.

Trip, who knew before he left home that he wanted to pick Snivy, was quite annoyed by the other rookie's loud nature. He picked his starter, but decided to stay and watch the other boy pick his. An easy win would make a good first battle for Snivy. He is shocked to learn that this kid already has a Pokémon, but fully understands when the hillbilly admits he's from Kanto (though he does wonder why the kid said that with not shame, but pride). He decides to challenge this "Ash" to a battle anyway, preparing for his first victory.

Ash had a few qualms about having Pikachu battle a newly obtained starter, but this newbie's attitude towards Kanto irked him and his partner enough that they readily accepted the challenge. The rookie needed to be knocked down a peg sooner or later, so why not sooner?

A scientifically interested Juniper decided to referee the match between the Snivy she knew everything about and the Pikachu she had only vaguely heard of. Standing on a field outside, both trainers called their only Pokémon. Trip insisted Ash take the first move (the excited kid needed every advantage he could get), but the Kanto native seemed reluctant. After a bit of debate he agreed, though, and had Pikachu start with a Thunderbolt. Immediately after his decision, however, Aurea saw his eyes widen followed by a shared look with Pikachu. Snivy easily dodged the attack that the esteemed professor could swear was aimed a little to the grass-type's left. Trip quickly responded with a Leaf Tornado, cutting a groove in the dirt and hitting Pikachu before it could react. Checking to see if she'd need to call the match already, Juniper is a bit surprised at the ease with which Pikachu stands up.

Ash is reluctant to have his partner attack, fearing he'd hurt the Pokémon who just proved its own inexperience with a rather weak grass-type attack. His instinct to let the grass snake dodge the Thunderbolt seemed to be the right one. Ignoring Ash's hesitation, Trip calls for a Leaf Blade from his new partner. Ash has Pikachu dodge this. Neither Unova trainer expected the rodent to be quick enough to evade the fasted starter, but both were quickly proven wrong. Deciding that this match may have been a mistake given the vast difference in experience between the two Pokémon, Ash is left with only two options. He could withdraw, though that would mean Trip would never get over his prejudice against Kanto, or he could end the match quickly. Ash and Pikachu do their silent communication before Ash calls out for an Iron Tail. Despite Trip's best efforts, Snivy cannot avoid being hit by the attack, flying across the battlefield when it collides. Professor Juniper saw that Snivy would not be getting back up in this battle, so she called the match declaring Ash as the victor. Trip mutters something about a lucky shot as he walks off towards the Pokémon center. Meanwhile, Aurea Juniper starts to wonder about the foreign yellow rodent.

* * *

Not too far away, a girl with massive quantities of deep purple hair jumps from tree to tree feeling quite annoyed. She had heard rumors that Zekrom was spotted headed toward Nuvema Town only to arrive after the great dragon has already left. She had even heard one bit of utter nonsense that said a small rat-like Pokémon clashed with Zekrom in an electric battle and held its own for far longer than should be possible before being overwhelmed. She shakes her head at the things kids make up, waking the newly hatched Axew riding in her hair. Her baby Pokémon's stomach rumbles, so Iris prepares to go gather berries. While partway up a tree, the idea to get food and information about Zekrom in the same place occurs to the girl, as she darts off towards the local research lab.

Outside the lab, Iris sees a green-haired boy and his presumably new, definitely unconscious Snivy stomp off in the direction of the local Pokémon center. Deciding the kid is unimportant in the scheme of things, she heads inside to ask Professor Juniper her questions. Iris's arrival wakes Juniper from a reverie about Pikachu's strength. The professor listens to Iris's stories (including the farfetched one about a pokemon dueling the legendary) and responds explaining what she knows about Zekrom and how no normal Pokémon could match its electric strength at all. When Juniper notices Ash listening to this information, a completely crazy idea strikes her. It wouldn't actually be possible, would it? A plan forms in the young professor's overactive brain.

Professor Juniper introduces Ash and Iris before immediately putting her plan in motion. Noticing Iris's Axew and extrapolating from her passionate conversation, Juniper guesses she's an aspiring dragon master. Iris confirms this when asked, so Juniper says she should have a dragon- versus electric-type battle to see firsthand that no ordinary Pokémon could match a dragon-type. The scientist hopes the praise for dragon-types will prevent the girl from noticing the lack of correspondence between her two comments about electric- and dragon-types. Luckily Iris doesn't notice the slip and Ash agrees to a battle, meaning Aurea can test whether or not a decidedly _ab_normal Pokémon might have had a chance against Zekrom.

* * *

Immediately it is apparent that Iris has better instincts than Trip, as she has her newborn Axew watch the match saying, "I think you'll see some really strong attacks." It's clear she mostly means from her Pokémon, but there's also an amount of wariness towards the Pikachu that the new trainer hadn't felt. As Pikachu's third battle of the day begins, Iris calls her Druddigon to stand opposite its opponent.

Iris starts the battle strong by commanding a Flamethrower from her partner. The power would have devastated Pikachu, had Ash not swiftly ordered his friend to dodge the attack. He then proceeds to call for a Quick Attack. The speedy physical move clearly takes its toll on Druddigon, who is pushed back almost a foot, but Pikachu seems to take damage as well. Ash scans his opponent in his Pokédex again and sees it has the Rough Skin ability. He decides to change tactics. Meanwhile, Iris tells her Pokémon to use Scary Face to lower its opponent's speed, followed by continually striking it with Chip Away. Unfortunately for Iris, Pikachu's ability now has a chance to shine and Static paralyzes the much larger foe.

Both trainers switch to distanced attacks as countless Thunderbolts and Flamethrowers clash, meeting evenly in the center of the field, though Druddigon's paralysis occasionally allows a Thunderbolt through. The clearly experienced trainers know that their new strategies will not work for their obviously exhausted Pokémon and try to finish the match.

"VOLT TACKLE!"

"OUTRAGE!"

The trainers call their attacks at the same time. Both Pokémon charge towards each other and again meet in the middle. The results of the battle are obvious when the attacks end. Professor Juniper thinks it is only fitting that the trainers so similar in battle style would finish in a draw. As the two trainers walk away in opposite directions, Ash spending the night at the Pokémon center and Iris preferring the wilderness's natural remedies, the researcher decides to look into the mysterious Kanto native further. She does, however, need to wait as these battles took valuable time away from her research and Oshawott seems to be reluctant to return to its Poké Ball.

_Funny,_ she thought, _I could swear I put Oshawott back in its ball after Trip picked Snivy. How did it get out? More importantly, why?_

Ash called from the Pokémon center the following morning saying that Oshawott had shown up there at night. Knowing a lost cause when she sees one, Juniper sends Ash the water-type's ball and goes to make herself coffee. Said coffee is spewed from the scientist's mouth after she decides to look up Ash Ketchum and watches a video of Pikachu tying with a **Latios** in the **semifinals** of the latest Sinnoh league. Unfortunately, Ash has already left for Accumula Town when Juniper calls the Pokémon center to ask about this latest development.

* * *

Later that day, the same trainer finally arrives in Accumula Town to meet Shauntal when he spots a rather familiar figure. Both trainers recognize each other and two simultaneous shouts can be heard asking, "What are you doing here?!"

* * *

**A/N**: Firstly, I just want to say: Wow, I did not expect any sort of response to my earlier chapter(s), let alone so many followers/favorites. I'll try to keep to the same quality(?) that you guys saw before. I've already planned out the basic plot for the rest of the series and I'm happy with my plans. Also, this marks the end of Ash's first chapter in Unova. Yes, the person at the end is probably exactly who you think it is. Three whole brownie points if you can figure out Zekrom's intended destination with the very little information I've given you so far. It will be revealed, but much farther down the line. I will also address Pikachu using a fifth move. I'm really hoping I'm getting everybody's characters correctly. I'm pretty sure I'm messing up Ash's reaction toward Trip's Snivy, but really the experience gap is way too much for a single attack of Pikachu's not to do severe damage. Anyway, you'll probably notice subtle and not-so-subtle references to a few of my problems with the Gen V anime that I do hope to fix further on. Anyway, this is getting long, so

Until next time - Me


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

Ash never expected his arrival in Accumula Town to be anything but a trainer visiting his latest destination. Therefore, he could only be shocked when he enters the town square only to see the face of his longtime nemesis: Jessie of Team Rocket. Ash prepares to defend Pikachu from the woman when she pulls the trainer to the side and begs him to be quiet. She says that the trio has all quit Team Rocket to move on to better things. While Ash does find it odd that James and Meowth are nowhere to be seen, he still has a hard time believing that the woman is trying to turn over a new leaf.

Jessie can see the twerp's reluctance to believe her and, desperate to avoid being arrested, decides to play her trump card. She excuses herself briefly and runs off to change into her Jessalina costume. Returning to Ash, Jessie can see the twerp is flabbergasted at her revelation (she's thankful she's such a master of disguises). The trainer from Pallet is clearly not completely convinced that one of his nemeses has abandoned the organization she's been a part of for as long as he's known her. The ex-Rocket spends several futile minutes trying to convince the kid and his Pikachu, but eventually has to give up.

"Look, twerp," she sighs, "I know you don't believe me, but this contest is about to start and I'd really like to participate. Can you hold off calling the cops until afterwards?"

"…Fine," Ash replies after a moment of thought, "but me and Pikachu are going to watch the contest to make sure you don't try any funny business."

"Chu! Pikachu!" the Pokémon in question agrees.

Jessie, or for now Jessalina, is thrilled with this turn of events and dashes off to the temporary contest hall dragging Ash behind her and leaving a trail of smoke in her wake.

* * *

The longtime enemies arrive at the contest hall together and Jessalina promptly goes to register for the contest. When Ash tries to follow her to the backstage area, he is informed that the room is reserved for coordinators only. Thinking back to his past journeys, Ash decides to enter this contest himself so he can make sure the familiar criminal doesn't try anything sneaky. After getting his contest pass and seals, Ash follows Jessalina backstage. He enters the room to find the Rocket-slash-coordinator arguing with a familiar figure who exudes a haughty air. The curly-haired girl, Ursula he remembers, seems to think Jessalina's Sinnoh Grand Festival placement was only a fluke and she looks forward to crushing the semifinalist. Looking over, Ursula sees Ash and cannot resist a snarky comment.

"Oh, look, the gang's all here," she starts, "all that's missing is Dawn, who I presume is running late as usual."

"No, actually," Ash answers, "Dawn's trying contests in Hoenn for now."

Ursula can't seem to decide whether she should be disappointed or relieved, but is stopped from making the choice when the monitor flashes on. A man who looks startlingly like a slightly more muscular Vivian/Marian/Lillian with shorter hair appears onscreen.

"Greetings to all our audience and coordinators," he announces excitedly, "and welcome to the second ever Pokémon contest during Unova's trial season. My name is Fabian and I'll be serving as your emcee tonight. Now, everybody join me in giving a warm welcome to our judges! First we have one of the main people responsible for putting this contest season together, the man behind the curtain in Nimbasa City, Mayor Fields!"

Fabian indicates a middle-aged man in a diamond-studded suit, who waves and comments, "It's an honor to serve as judge to this contest, and I hope to see performances that make our experiment a success."

"On his left," Fabian continues, "we have one of the foremost Pokémon Connoisseurs in Unova, she was the third person to ever reach S Rank, it's Sylvia!"

The spotlight shines on an elderly woman who smiles jovially and rasps, "Being here is a delicious treat."

Fabian moves on to introduce "Accumula Town's very own Nurse Joy," who comments on the fantastic condition of the Pokémon participating. He then decides to call for the first performer, Ursula.

* * *

The sarcastic girl runs out and sends out her Solosis, who appears in a cloud of smoke. Ash being Ash, he scans the green blob on his Pokédex and learns the standard trivia about it. Ursula starts her appeal by asking Solosis to use Flash, which lights up the fog and shows the audience a mystic spherical silhouette. They duo continue by moving the smoke out of the way with Gyro Ball. The psychic-type finishes by using Confusion to create a heart-shaped frame to display itself in. The audience is quite impressed, as are Fabian and the judges, who especially praise Ursula on highlighting the etherealness of her Pokémon and its type.

A few more appeals proceed, using a Timburr, a Darmanitan, a Rufflet, an Eelektrik, and a Sewaddle, before Fabian asks Jessalina to come to the stage, listing her placement in the Sinnoh Grand Festival. The coordinator walks on stage blowing kisses at the audience and then sends out her Yanmega in an explosion of bubbles. The performance starts with the bug-type filling the bubbles with a metallic glow using Silver Wind. Yanmega then shapes its tail into a hook, which Jessalina sits on as her Pokémon flies upward. Rising to the very limit of the ceiling, Yanmega straightens its tail sending its trainer plummeting to the floor, much to the shock and horror of the audience. Ever the experienced performer, Yanmega knows what to do next without orders. Taking advantage of its Speed Boost ability, the speedy Pokémon flies towards the ground, popping every bubble along the way, and reaches the floor just in time to catch Jessalina. The audience, seeing the trainer land safely, burst into thunderous applause after the death-defying stunt they just witnessed. Mayor Fields comments on the perfect showmanship of the Silver Wind and bubble combination, while Sylvia remarks on the implicit trust between trainer and Pokémon shown by such a rish, and Nurse Joy finishes by praising the speed of the Pokémon so rarely seen in Unova.

An Audino, a Patrat, an Unfezant, and a Deino appeal next before Fabian asks for the last performer: an experienced trainer who dabbles in contests, Ash. Despite not having trained his Pokémon for a contest, Ash releases his Oshawott from its Poké Ball confident that its showmanship and tendency to brag will make it a great performer. The Unova starter comes out of its ball in a burst of flame. Ash quickly explains that they're putting on a show and asks Oshawott to break up the flames with Razor Shell. After succeeding in this task, Oshawott is ordered to put the fire out with Water Gun. After clearing the last of the fire, the otter stands in the middle of the stage and puffs out its chest, quite impressed with itself. While Ash and Pikachu sweatdrop, the audience laughs at the cute display from the confident Pokémon. The judges are impressed, but only mildly so.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Fabian announces that the top four will move on to the battle rounds and says that those elite few will appear on the screen. The pictures show Jessalina, Ursula, the Unfezant's trainer, and the Deino's trainer. Fabian then asks for a big hand for the next four performers who only missed out on the battle rounds because Mayor Fields's next appointment has been moved to sooner than he expected. Ash's picture is the first to show up of those four, which seems to cheer up Oshawott, who'd been very upset that it lost. Ursula glares at Jessalina, clearly outraged that she was beaten for the top spot. The top four are shuffled so that Ursula will face the Deino's trainer, while Jessalina faces the Unfezant's.

Ursula's battle ends in under a minute as her Vaporeon dodges the foe's Drilbur's Dig by shooting Mist into the hole and knocking the opponent out with Aurora Beam. Jessalina, meanwhile, faces more trouble battling a Scolipede with her newly captured Woobat. Eventually turning the poison-type's attacks back on itself with Confusion wins Jessalina the match.

* * *

To everyone's enormous surprise, the final round ends up being between the top two performers in the appeals round. They call out Vaporeon and Woobat as the timer ticks down from five minutes. Woobat starts off impressing the judges with its speed and scores a direct hit with a powerful Air Slash. Vaporeon definitely takes damage, but its enormous bulk allows it to keep battling at near full strength. Ursula tells her Vaporeon to cover the ground with Mist, and jump out randomly to use Aurora Beam.

Things look bad for Jessalina, who has barely a third of her points left to her rival's four-fifths, so Ursula decides to taunt her, "You can't beat my Vaporeon. He's simply the best."

Jessalina's face lights up at her opponent's second sentence. The next time Vaporeon jumps out of the obscured area below, she orders Woobat to use Attract. With the water-type immobilized, Jessalina takes the opportunity to clear the field with Confusion, and adds to the taunt by copying Ursula's Solosis's move and surrounding Vaporeon in a heart, this time with a cupid's arrow through it. Woobat then gracefully batters away at Vaporeon's stamina with Air Slash while Ursula struggles to get her Pokémon to use a move. The Eeveelution's health gets dangerously low before one of Ursula's commands takes and a beautiful glow surround her partner. Seeing the timer at thirty second, Jessalina tells Woobat to use one more Air Slash, but the attack is intercepted when shooting stars of energy rain down on Vaporeon, its Wish coming true. As time is about to run out, Jessalina calls for Woobat to get in close and use Heart Stamp. Meanwhile Ursula smirks, seeing the hearts fade from Vaporeon's eyes.

"It's time to end this, Vaporeon," she calls, "use your ultimate move!"

Vaporeon glows with blue light as it gathers all its determination. As Woobat comes in with its close-range attack, Vaporeon bounds across the stage, a mystical blue aura following it. The aura grows in intensity right before Vaporeon leaps into Woobat, causing massive damage as time runs out.

"And time's up!" shouts Fabian, "The winner of the Accumula Town Pokémon contest, after finishing with a perfect use of Last Resort, is Ursula!"

* * *

Mayor Fields presents Ursula with the Accumula town ribbon as Fabian calls the contest to a close. Jessie seems distraught at her loss, knowing she'll have to either go to jail or leave the region now, without even getting a ribbon to cheer her up. As she goes walks past Ash, attempting to figure out the fastest way out of Unova, the twerp surprises her by saying he believes her. Apparently she was enthusiastic enough in her contest performance that the kid can tell she'd really rather focus on being a coordinator. Ash then further stuns Jessie by calling over the elite four member who showed up halfway through the contest.

As Ash explains the situation to her, Shauntal can't help but question if he is being too trusting. Deciding that it would be best if a powerful trainer who is part of the political scene keeps a watch on the ex-gang member, Shauntal suggests that Ash invite Jessie to travel with them now that she's "reformed". The excitable trainer agrees wholeheartedly and the gaping Jessie can't do anything but agree.

Walking along Route 2, Shauntal eyes Jessie suspiciously as Ash, full of energy, spots a Pidove flying overhead. Bounding forward in their excited manner, Ash and Pikachu quickly defeat and capture the Pidove. Taking no time to celebrate, Ash runs ahead to get to Striaton city: the site of his first Unova gym battle.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long, real life was kicking my ass and I couldn't get the first scene how I liked it. Frankly, I still don't like the first scene, but I've given up trying to fix it. On the bright side, my main project for the summer is now over, so I'll have WAY more time the next two weeks to work on this. To clear up any questions before they're asked, Jessie (and James and Meowth) really have quit Team Rocket, there is no extravagant plot, Shauntal's suspicions will end up being proven false, etcetera, etcetera. A brownie point to anyone who can figure out where I got Mayor Fields's name from. I'm terrible at writing connoisseur dialogue, not to mention Cilan's use of it got really annoying after a dozen or so episodes, so Sylvia is old and will only speak in short bursts if at all. I'm trying to do more dialogue as the story goes on, but we'll see how it works out. Anyway, enough rambling.

Until next time - Me


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

After turning his traveling pair into a trio, Ash leads his friends to Striaton City as fast as he possibly can. Therefore, it takes them three days to stop being lost. Along the way Jessie adjusts to the group dynamics Shauntal realizes she is now journeying with two people whose tempers are worse than Marshall's. Ash and Pikachu, meanwhile, get to know their new friend Pidove while also preparing Oshawott for its first gym battle. Since Ash's experience level allowed his Pokémon to have more than four moves at a time, Pikachu practices keeping up with Pidove using its Agility.

Once our heroes get back on the right path, the journey to their next destination becomes far easier. Reaching the bustling main street of Striaton City, Ash and Jessie immediately go look for the gym. While searching, they notice that Shauntal seems to have vanished into thin air. Now looking for their missing companion (Jessie has sent out Woobat to help look), a man with bright green hair walks up and compliments Jessie on her Pokémon's cuteness. Then, seeing Ash's Pikachu, the man gushes at the rare Kanto native. After a brief conversation with the two, Cilan offers to lead Ash and Jessie to the gym.

With his senses primed for battle, Ash is taken aback when Cilan takes him to a restaurant. He and Jessie are quickly overwhelmed by a blue-haired man offering them drinks and one with red hair asking for their entrée orders. The two trainers and Pikachu, none of whom had ever been known to turn down a meal, seemed not to want to eat anything the pushy waiters tried to give them.

Eventually Ash had enough and shouted, "I JUST WANT TO HAVE A GYM BATTLE!"

The response from the other customers was unexpectedly one of gleeful admiration (or what the medical community knew as fangirl-itis). The waiters and Cilan introduced themselves as the triplet gym leaders and were happy to accept Ash's challenge. Cilan, Chili, and Cress all called out their Pokémon: a Pansage, Pansear, and Panpour respectively. In order to decide which of the three Ash would face, they needed to know what his starter Pokémon was. Seeing Pikachu, Cress correctly assumed Ash was from the Kanto Region.

"So," he began, "was your starter Pokémon a Bulbasaur, a Charmander, or a Squirtle?"

"Um…" was a confused Ash's reply, "none of those-"

Chili cut him off by asking, "So you came to Unova to start your journey then? Did you pick Snivy, Tepig, or Oshawott?"

"No…" Ash tried to explain, but was again cut off.

"Then did you receive a Chikorita, or a Cyndaquil, or a Totodile, or a Treecko, or-" Cilan questioned before he too was interrupted.

"His first Pokémon was his Pikachu you nincompoops!" Jessie yelled, fed up with the interrogation.

The brothers were at a loss what to do with that information. Cilan thought that as grass-type Pokémon at least resist electric-type attacks, he should be the one to battle Ash. The other two weren't sure about his reasoning, but didn't have a better idea until Ash insisted he wanted to battle all three of them so he could battle against as many different kinds of Pokémon as possible. The trio of gym leaders appreciated the newbie trainer's attempt to take on a challenge, but decided to teach him a lesson about biting off more than he could chew. They accepted his proposed three battles, but declared he needed to defeat all three of them in order to earn a badge. Ash was fine with these terms, so the brothers led the way to the battlefield, with a trail of fangirls squealing at the possibility of seeing all three brothers battle in one day.

* * *

It was determined that Cilan would battle Ash first, so he stood at one end of the battlefield and called for his Pansage. Ash prepares himself to send out Pidove, but Oshawott, determined to show his strength, pops out instead.

"Do you wanna battle first?" Ash asks his Pokémon.

"Wott!" Oshawott nods and hits his scalchop.

"Interesting," Shauntal comments from next to Jessie in the stands, "this type disadvantage should give me excellent information about the bonds between Ash and his Pokémon."

"GAH!" Jessie shouts in surprise, "When did you get here?"

Shauntal seems not to hear the question and indicates the battlefield where Ash's first gym challenge in Unova is about to occur. Cress starts the one-on-one match between Pansage and Oshawott and the battle begins. Ash orders a Tackle from Oshawott, which Cilan has Pansage easily dodge. Trying a Water Gun next, Oshawott continues to be unable to hit the green monkey. Cilan is disappointed and tells Pansage to use Bullet Seed, which hits the retreating Oshawott directly. Oshawott doesn't go down, though, so Cilan decides to give a Connoisseur speech and calls for a Solarbeam. Seeing Oshawott's terrified face, Ash reassures his Pokémon that it is brave and strong and can win this. As Pansage launches the blast of solar energy, Oshawott becomes more determined and holds out his scalchop, deflecting the attack back to the sky.

Everyone but Ash and his traveling companions are shocked by this, and Ash takes advantage of that and instructs Oshawott to use Razor Shell on Pansage. Though he finally scores a direct hit, the water-type attack fails to do much damage and Pansage retaliates by knocking the scalchop from Oshawott's hands and directly across the gym. The Unova starter seems to barely hold in his fury after his most prized possession lands far away, where any attempt to get it would leave him open to attacks. In typical Ash style, the trainer sees a way to get the scalchop back without moving. Oshawott is a bit confused by the order, but decides to trust his trainer and launches a Water Gun at the wall. The resulting jet of water bounces of the wall, hits the boulders on the battlefield, and blast the scalchop directly back to its owner. While momentarily stunned, Cilan recovers and tells Pansage to hit the scalchop with a Bullet Seed. This time, however, Oshawott clings to his shell and avoids the incoming projectiles. Now seething with unbridles fury, the otter's scalchop glows red in his hand. Ash uses his Pokédex to see what is happening and grins when he sees Oshawott's new move.

"Oshawott!" Ash calls, "Use your new attack and don't stop hitting Pansage!"

Oshawott complies and runs over to the curious simian before slashing at it with his scalchop. The glow around the shell seems to increase with this and every subsequent hit until Pansage falls over, declared unable to battle. Cilan is confused that a water-type dealt such massive damage despite the type disadvantage, but Ash explains that Oshawott's new move dealt super effective bug-type damage. The first triplet smacks his forehead in disbelief that he forgot Oshawott can learn Fury Cutter. Shauntal, meanwhile, takes notes furiously muttering something about the Pokémon trusting its trainer so soon after joining the party as well as learning a move that it would normally need a much higher power level to pull off. At the other end of the stand, several young girls are openly weeping at Cilan's loss.

* * *

Determining that Chili would be next to battle, the brothers set the stage for round two against Ash. Chili brings out his Pansear while Ash releases his Pidove (this time successfully). The battle begins similarly to the last one, as Ash has his Pokémon dive in for a direct, close-range Quick Attack. Chili has Pansear flip onto a rock at the last second and hit Pidove head on with a Thunderpunch. The electric-type attack deals massive damage, but Pidove manages to hold on to consciousness, albeit barely. Ash is now grateful for his time training Pidove while lost on Route 2. He has his newest capture fly to the rafters above the stands and use Roost to heal the damage. Chili tells his partner to get in range and hit Pidove with a Flamethrower, but the flying-type has landed far enough away that by the time Pansear gets in range on top of the rail in the stands, it is already recovered and ready to counterattack. Ash tells Pidove to send the Flamethrower back with Gust and then use Quick Attack to knock Pansear off its perch. Both attacks are successful and the fire-type falls and smashes into a boulder below.

To finish the match so he can move onto his next battle, Ash orders another Quick Attack to hit Pansear directly into the boulder. Chili has had time to recover, however, and manages to get his partner to avoid the attack using Dig. Ash, having used this trick against Paul and having it used right back against him, knows what to do and has Pidove use Gust into the hole. The resulting sandstorm sends Pansear right back out while also dealing damage. Pidove then finishes the match quickly with Quick Attack and Pansear is also declared unable to continue. Only one or two fangirls have a dry eye after the second loss.

For Ash's third battle, he faces the undeniably strongest of the brothers, who proceeds to send out his Panpour. The Pride of Pallet isn't remotely afraid of losing as he uses his strongest Pokémon, with a type advantage to boot. Ash calls out a Thunderbolt from Pikachu, but Cress is quick to respond ordering a Mud Sport from Panpour. The mud blocks the majority of the super effective attack, but the yellow rodent's strength is shown when it still deals significant damage. Cress sees he'll have to end the battle from a distance and quickly. He orders a barrage of Water Guns and Ice Beams, each one, though dodged, send Pikachu farther away from Panpour. The third gym leader then has Panpour use its anti-electric-type specialty: Earthquake. Knowing that the attack would be extra harmful to his Pikachu, Ash tries to find a way to get it off the ground. Seeing the boulders amid the pillars of ice left from the string of missed attacks, the trainer is struck with an idea. He has his most trusted companion use its Agility to bounce from pillar to pillar and boulder to boulder and get close to the water-type, ending the combination in a powerful Iron Tail and knocking out his last barrier to victory.

As the stunned triplets present Ash with the Trio Badge and he does his victory pose, the wails of disheartened superfans plays as background music.

* * *

After finishing healing the victors of his match at the Pokémon center, Ash and his friends prepare to leave Striaton City. They are stopped, though, when a large bunch of trainers run in with their sleeping Pokémon. As they explain that the Pokémon just fell asleep and won't wake up, Jessie's head whips around looking for the mysteriously vanishing elite four member. As Nurse Joy and Audino run around frantically trying to help the Pokémon in need, a tall woman with knee-length hair rushes into the Center, a short girl with pigtails and a floating pink-and-purple tapir following behind. The scientist explains about the dream smoke and seems panicked when Shauntal reappears.

"Doctor Fennel!" the author shouts, "As the resident expert on dream smoke, you need to calm down so that you can help me fix the problem."

Fennel calms down at the elite four member's words and then proceeds to introduce herself and her assistant, Amanita. She tells the story of Musharna and its dream smoke, which is said to be able to make dreams a reality. Fennel also explains that people tried to harness its power for evil and it accidentally blew up the dreamyard. Amanita speaks for the first time when she says she saw weird people hanging out at the dreamyard earlier. At this the gang all takes off towards the danger, Ash covering Pikachu's mouth and nose with his hat.

When they arrive at the dreamyard, Ash and his group are met with a glare by a near army's worth of Patrat and Trubbish. These hostile Pokémon appear to be owned by a couple of men who are dressed in something that makes them look like something akin to a chess pawn.

"Stop!" one of them ordered, "This area has been commandeered by Team Plasma as part of our efforts to liberate Pokémon. You shall not pass!"

As Shauntal and Fennel prepare to question the idea of Pokémon liberation, the last person Shauntal would expect interjects.

"Oh puh-leaze," Jessie groans, "For an evil team your goal stinks. 'Oh, I want to free Pokémon for their own good!' Who would fall for that? For people so desperate to liberate Pokémon, you seem to have an awful lot of them. And don't even get me started on those outfits! You guys are worse than those fashion freaks, Team Galactic!"

Continuing Jessie's momentum Amanita continues, "Yeah! And you have no right to hurt Musharna. We're coming in whether you like it or not."

"Then we'll have to stop you. Patrat and Trubbish, attack!" orders a grunt.

"SHAAR!" A pained cry sounds from inside.

"The twerp, I mean Ash, and I will handle these goons, you check out what's going on inside," Jessie orders and then proceeds to call out her Seviper.

Dozens of little chipmunks and garbage bags go to attack Seviper after that. Seviper's Poison Tail keeps the Patrats from biting it, but it almost misses the Sludge Bombs from Trubbish before they're shot down by a Thunderbolt from Pikachu.

* * *

Inside the dreamyard, Fennel, Amanita, and Shauntal find a bald man in a brown robe trying to get Musharna to keep releasing its dream smoke.

"Hey! Stop that!" Fennel orders.

"Hmph!" the man huffs, "And who are you to disturb the work of Gorm, one of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma?"

"My name is Shauntal, one of Unova's elite four," the ghost-type user answered.

Seeing a challenge he needed to dispose of, Gorm orders his Stoutland away from Musharna to take on the elite four member. Shauntal calls out Jellicent to deal with the threat. Gorm has Stoutland start with a Shadow Ball, which Jellicent counters with its own, more powerful version of the same attack. Gorm switches tactics and orders a Thunder Fang, which is quickly halted by Jellicent's Psychic. As Jellicent finishes Stoutland with a Hydro Pump, Gorm sees he needs an entirely new strategy and motions his Liepard to leave Musharna and move somewhere else. A high-pitched shriek indicates that the somewhere else was behind Amanita.

Seeing the threat, Shauntal calls back Jellicent and Gorm prepares to take Musharna and leave. His plans are interrupted, however, when a silver zigzag hits Liepard over the head, knocking it out. As Gorm sees Ash and Pikachu running up, with Jessie and Seviper close behind, he realizes that with a member of the elite four present he is clearly outmatched. He orders whatever grunts are around to abandon the mission and retreat while its still possible, aided by a Smog from whatever Trubbish have the energy to muster it.

* * *

The crisis dealt with, the appropriate authorities informed about Team Plasma, and Musharna happily reunited with Fennel, the gang prepares to head off to their next destination: Nacrene City. As they exit the Pokémon Center, they bump into Amanita, who is carrying a large backpack. From said bag, she retrieves a container holding a tan Pokémon egg.

"Here, Ash," she explains, "since you did such a good job protecting me I have no doubt you can handle whatever baby Pokémon hatches from this egg."

Ash is stunned, but is also happy to have a new member of the team ready to join him as soon as it hatches. As he thanks Amanita and Jessie asks where her egg is, Shauntal ducks away and pulls out a Pokégear.

"I think there might be a situation brewing," she says to the person on the other end of the call. Then she hangs up and walks back to the gang before Jessie can get suspicious. The three then bid farewell to the lab assistant named for a mushroom and depart Striation City to continue their journey through Unova.

* * *

**A/N:** Did anyone else know an Amanita is a type of mushroom? Until this past Wednesday I didn't. You should look it up: it looks like something out of a Mario game. I really didn't want to have to write all the crap Team Plasma spouts about freeing the Pokémon, since the games make it so obvious they just want them all for themselves. That's why I had Jessie see through their plan before they got started. I also didn't have Cilan join the team here. The main reason, as I tried to very vaguely allude to during the gym battle, is that he doesn't have a measureable goal, and I have trouble writing in someone like that without them turning into a silent third wheel. Shauntal will actively be writing her book as the series progresses, so her observations on the bond between Ash and his Pokémon can be measured. In the future, I plan to address why the gym trio thought Ash was a newbie trainer, and this is the near future (chapter 6) so look for that. I always love constructive criticism and answering questions, both make my writing better. Therefore, if you have either of those for me, leave them in a review or message me. I'm hoping to continue the two days between chapters pace, so hopefully I'll have more on Monday.

Until next time - Me


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter 5

Continuing onwards to Nacrene City, the trio of Ash, Jessie, and Shauntal have decided to stop and rest for the night in the industrial hub that is Incussion City. As they head towards the Pokémon Center, the travelers see a large crowd gathered in front of the only other building open this late. Jessie's natural pushy demeanor comes in handy, and the two of them (Jessie swears she'll figure out how Shauntal keeps disappearing) make it to the front of the throng. Inside the building a man with deeply tanned skin and dark blue hair commands his Seismitoad to finish the opposing Cinccino with a Drain Punch. The crowd whispers rumors about the winner of the battle as he recalls his dual-type Pokémon.

"I heard he just passed the gym leader qualification exam," comes one voice.

"Have you seen him surf?" a girl squeals.

"Not a care in the world, that one," from an older woman.

The battle finished, a burly man dressed in exercise clothes shoos away the mob and attempts to close his business. After the lights go off and the man exits the building, Ash decides to ask a few questions.

"Excuse me sir," Ash obeys his mother and opens politely, "my name's Ash Ketchum and I was hoping you could tell me what exactly this building is."

"Don George, a pleasure to make yer acquaintance," Don George replies, "and this here is my battle club. I run it to help people train their Pokémon for whatever battles they might face."

"Cool!" the young trainer from Pallet exclaims, "Can I try battling here?"

"Sure thing, kid," the owner of the club agreed, "but it'll have to wait until tomorrow afternoon at least. I'm closing up for the night now, and I've got two girls coming in tomorrow morning for a big rivalry battle."

"Aww man!" Ash complained before acquiescing. He and his travelling companions (Jessie wondered when Shauntal got back) then went to book rooms at the Pokémon Center for the night.

* * *

After a rough night's sleep – some sort of burglar alarm kept going off – Ash and his friends decided to head over to the battle club to see the big battle between rivals Don George had mentioned the night before. When they arrived Ash was pleasantly surprised to see a familiar face – Iris. Ash greeted the bushy-haired girl as she took her place on the battlefield. Opposite her stood a girl in hip clothes with red hair.

Don George took his place as referee: "This Pokémon battle will be between Iris from the Village of Dragons and Georgia from Virbank City. Each side will use just one Pokémon and the battle will be over when either trainer's Pokémon is unable to battle. There will be no time limit."

"I'll show you to mess with dragon-types!" Iris shouted, "Go, Zweilous!"

"Hmph! This dragon buster'll make you see that dragon-types aren't all that," Iris's rival Georgia countered, "Let's get 'em, Beartic!"

Ash scanned the giant icy bear and the two-headed dragon in his Pokédex. He was amazed by the power level both Pokémon had to have in order to just be at their current evolutionary stages.

"An ice-type, how predictable," Iris snorted, "we can handle that! Zweilous use Flamethrower!"

"Beartic! Counter it with Brine!" the annoyed dragon buster ordered.

The two attacks collided in a burst of steam that soon expanded to cover the entire battlefield. Both trainers decided to use the cover to power up their Pokémon. Beartic boosted its attack with Swords Dance while Zweilous buffed up both of its offensive abilities using Work Up. By the time the visibility went back to normal, both participants were obviously raring to go with more energy than before.

"Zweilous: use Flamethrower and Dragon Pulse at the same time!" the aspiring dragon master called. Her partner then showed its versatility by releasing one attack from each head. The flames were obviously stronger than the first time.

"Grr…" Georgia gritted her teeth in frustration, "Beartic! Make a wall with Icicle Crash."

Beartic created a barrage of icicles which it then piled in front of it as a barrier from the incoming attacks. Even with this defense, however, the combined strength of two attacks was enough to still be able to deal some damage to Beartic. Georgia, upset that her Pokémon took the first hit, went for Beartic's biggest strength: its strength.

"Get in there and use Shadow Claw!" she roared.

"Zweilous, block it with Double Hit," Iris countered

Both attacks hit for decent damage. Before any further orders were given, though, more burglar alarms sounded from right outside the battle club. Don George called the battle to a close as he explained a thief had been sifting through all the warehouses in town and it seems to have gotten into the one out back. The club's owner, followed by both battle participants, Jessie, Ash, and Shauntal ran to the storage area to see a dark shape darting away into the maze of alleys native to Incussion City. While Iris and Georgia agreed to help Don George figure out what was taken, the other three each sent out their flying-types to search for the speedy thief.

Hours later, Pidove, Woobat, and Drifblim still had no luck finding the mysterious Pokémon. Returning to the battle club with bad news, the gang were surprised to learn that only a single Oran berry had been taken. None of them could figure out why someone would train a Pokémon to get into warehouses and leave without being caught just to take a single berry. A noise from his trusty Pikachu gave Ash an idea though, so he ran off saying something about talking to Brock.

* * *

An hour or so later, the gang (minus Ash) had all long since gone back to the Pokémon Center. They were discussing the day's events when Pikachu triggered the automatic doors immediately followed by a rushing Ash, a soot-covered shape in his arms.

"Nurse Joy!" he alerted the head of the hospital, "This Tepig is really hungry and really sick! Could you please help it?"

The nurse made a cursory examination of the proffered Pokémon and answered, "I'll do everything I can."

While waiting for the Tepig to be treated, Ash's friends inquired about what had happened.

"Well ya see," Ash chuckled a little, "while we were talking before me and Pikachu realized we were really hungry. We figured that if a Pokémon was running around stealing food, it was probably hungry too. So we called Brock who told us how to make the best smelling Pokémon food we could and we used it to lure out the thief. A lot of other Pokémon came by first, but eventually the one we saw before came up and tried to eat. It was having a lot of trouble eating, but it wouldn't let me get near it. That's when Pikachu ran up to it and saw it had a rope around its snout. After Pikachu got the rope off, the little guy started eating almost as much as Pikachu does and I got the idea to look it up on Dexter. Apparently it's a Tepig, and when Tepig's are sick they start sneezing black soot. So we brought it here to make sure it got better."

Don George listened to the story and realized that the Tepig must be the one that one of the trainers who lost tied to a post a while back. He relayed this information to Ash, who immediately turned red.

"WHAT!" the compassionate trainer bellowed, "How dare he! Just because of one loss he tied his Pokémon up? That's just wrong!"

"PikaCHU!" his best friend agrees.

Ash and Pikachu go on to rant like this for a long time before the light goes off on the ICU sign. Shortly after that, Nurse Joy and Audino exit pushing a healthy Tepig on a cart.

"Tepig's going to be just fine," she assures Ash, "you did a great thing getting it here."

After helping give Tepig some more food, Georgia announces that she's off to Nacrene City to win a Basic Badge. Ash decides that they should follow her now. The four trainers set off, only to notice that Ash seems to have a stalker. Tepig had decided to follow him and Pikachu.

"Tepig, did you want to come with me on my journey?" Ash asked the tag along.

"Pig! Tep tep pig!" the fire-type emphatically agreed. And so, Ash departed Incussion City with a new friend and partner.

* * *

After traveling for a day or so, Ash, Jessie, Shauntal, and their temporary companion, Georgia, decide to stop outside nearby Wellspring Cave for a nice picnic. After setting down all the food, Ash lets all of his Pokémon out of their Poké balls. They all sit, prepared for a lovely meal when a waddling rock formation tramples the food while gibbering away at the trainers.

"Our food…" groans Ash, "OUR FOOD!" He and his Pokémon are now angry and run after the rock-type ready for a battle. As Ash scans it in his Pokédex and sees it's called a Roggenrola, the Pokémon continues babbling away.

_Hmm… _Jessie muses silently_ of all the times to not have Meowth here. That walking rock thing is definitely saying something…_

Ash, meanwhile, decides to challenge the Roggenrola to a battle. When he decides to use his new Tepig, Shauntal pulls out her notepad to observe the interaction between the brand new friends. Ash orders his Tepig forward with a Flame Charge, but the porcine Pokémon is stopped in its tracks by Roggenrola's Sandstorm. Still trying to say something, Roggenrola uses a Rock Blast attack and knocks Tepig out. The wild Pokémon seems to realize that nobody there had understood it, so it runs off to give its message to the next group of people and Pokémon it could find. Georgia, annoyed at the loss of her lunch but still practical, notes that there's a Pokémon Center not too far away.

The gang arrives at the Center to have Tepig healed, but they are followed in by the Roggenrola. Nobody seems to understand the message the Pokémon is desperately trying to relay. Jessie goes up to the phone booth and dials a number she received a few days ago.

"Jessie!" a New York accent answers, "what can I do ya for?"

"Listen to the Pokémon that's talking in the background," Jessie instructs, "can you translate it?"

"Hmm… That's a weird language," the voice replies, "but I can manage it. It's sayin' somethin' about a buncha bad guys grabbin' all its friends inside the cave. They have some weird machine that's messin' with their energy. It's askin' if someone can help free its friends from da crooks. I gotta say, Jess, you went from a bad guy ta a twoip pretty fast."

"It's not like I had a choice with some elite four person following the twerp around. Besides, there's a group here with worse fashion sense than Team Galactic, so I just have to put a stop to them. Anyway, thanks Meowth, I'll call again soon," Jessie replies, angry at first but then softening.

"Anytime, Jess," the Pokémon disconnects on the other end.

* * *

After Jessie relayed Roggenrola's translated message, the gang follows said Pokémon into Wellspring Cave. After winding through twists and turns underground, the group ended up in a dark, wet cavern. Inside the chamber it was easy to spot two Team Plasma grunts.

"Oh, not you guys again!" Jessie complained, drawing the grunts' attention to the previously unnoticed travelers.

The Team Plasma grunts jump in surprise that anyone made it all the way down here when they notice the lone Roggenrola accompanying the group.

"That one again? How'd it manage to get people to listen to it?" a grunt wonders.

"Never mind that!" snaps his partner, "We have to get the SFC Beam back to our Lord quickly. Though, I guess we can test its power here first."

The gang tries to understand the second grunt's meaning, but her use of the phrase "SFC Beam" seems to baffle them. The grunts chuckle evilly (though Jessie can't help but feel she could do a better villain laugh in her sleep) and proceed to power up a machine they have with them.

Ash and his friends soon see exactly what happened to all of Roggenrola's friends: they're strapped in a honeycomb-like device that's starting to glow with amber light as the energy cores are focused.

"This is Team Plasma's secret weapon for world dom- I mean Pokémon liberation: The Super Flash Cannon Beam!" the first grunt informs his audience, "watch and see its awesome power!"

The energy finishes gathering before a giant beam of silver light blasts towards the lone Roggenrola that escaped the machine. Ash sees its trajectory and immediately jumps to push both of them out of the way. When the beam hits the ground it causes such a violent tremor that rocks start falling from the ceiling all over the cavern, trapping the group in a corner. Annoyed that the beam missed, the grunts start gathering energy again and adjust the aim. As the energy finishes focusing, each of our heroes gets worried. Suddenly, one of Jessie's Poké balls opens and her ever-annoying Wobbuffet pops out.

"Why do you only pop out at the worst moments, you useless blob?!" Jessie vents her fear at her Pokémon.

As the grunts laugh at the blob's appearance, Wobbuffest replies to Jessie's complaint with a salute and proceeds to glow red just as the beam is about to hit the group. Recovering from their doomed cringe, the group looks up to see Wobbuffet struggling to hold back the Super Flash Cannon with Mirror Coat, until it eventually starts scattering individual beams back at the SFC Beam device. Jessie looks on with stars in her eyes at the beauty of the move her "useless blob" is using. As the Flash Cannons are sent back where they came from, the SFC Beam explodes sending Roggenrola flying around the cave. Shauntal is quick to respond and sends out her Jellicent to catch the falling Pokémon with Psychic.

The coughing grunts exit the smoking carcass of their secret weapon enraged. Each proceeds to send out a Liepard, only to be blasted back by a Thunderbolt from Pikachu. Recalling their fainted Pokémon, the grunts use their only rational option and escape.

Roggenrola leads the group back to the Pokémon Center where Ash is reunited with Tepig. As soon as Tepig jumps on the ground, Roggenrola tackles it and jumps around in a way that Ash imagines would look like a boxer's stance if the rock-type had arms. Seeing his opportunity for a rematch, Ash calls Tepig forward.

Ash starts the battle with an Ember, which Roggenrola blasts back with Sandstorm. As the Sandstorm dies down, Roggenrola is unprepared for the immediate followup by Flame Charge. Recovering from the hit, Roggenrola throws stony projectiles with Rock Blast, but they are all adeptly dodged by the speed-boosted Tepig. Ash then has Tepig use Smokescreen, under the cover of which it attacks Roggenrola with a series of Flame Charges. Seeing the battle almost over, Ash calls for a Tackle attack from Tepig, who charges forward easily avoiding the incoming Rock Blasts and slams into Roggenrola, knocking it on its back. The seasoned trainer uses this moment to throw a Poké ball, which shakes three times before dinging to indicate the capture of Ash's new friend.

As Ash does his signature victory pose, Shauntal scribbles notes about the seamless coordination less than thirty-six hours after capture. The four traveling trainers then continue to Nacrene City, where two of them will fight for Basic Badges.

* * *

**A/N:** Firstly, I'd like to thank everyone who commented and sent me messages, especially those who left constructive criticism. I tried adding in more dialogue (especially for emotional parts) like one of you suggested. I think I did okay, but not great. If you agree or disagree feel free to let me know. If you can spot all the foreshadowing I used (there are two major instances and a few that could be considered minor foreshadowing), give yourself a brownie point. I think this chapter started to show why I moved Tepig's capture, but the next one should fully explain it. Also, there was a Meowth cameo and I named my first city (I stuck with the cloud theme). I have a bunch more cameos and original city names planned. Again, if you have any comments, questions, or constructive criticism, feel free to leave a review or message me. Lastly a fun fact: the next chapter was the first chapter I planned out in excruciating detail before I wrote it; the others just had outlines.

Until next time - Me


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter 6

**Big Author's Note:** I've updated this chapter pretty drastically from its original version. The main update is an entirely new scene towards the end, but there are others interspersed throughout.

* * *

One odd lunchtime in the artistic settlement known as Nacrene City, the usually serene townspeople all turn their heads at the noisy argument coming from the main road.

"I'm gonna have my gym battle first!" a teenage boy in a hat with an exotic yellow rodent on his shoulder repeats for the two-hundred-and-forty-sixth time that day.

"No way, kid!" comes from a slightly younger girl dresses in this city's style, "I'm challenging the gym before you!"

Ash and Georgia continue arguing as they ran toward the gym. They had long since agreed that whoever got to the gym first would have the first battle. Following the directions given to them by Shauntal before she disappeared again, the two ran towards a small building right next to the city's famous museum. Both trainers get within twenty feet of the door simultaneously, so Georgia decides she needs an advantage.

"Look! A legendary Pokémon" she shouts, pointing in a random direction.

Distracted, Ash looks around for the legendary Georgia indicated, while the dragon buster steps toward the door. Before she grabs the knocker, however, a yellow blur dashes toward it and knocks it into the door. Georgia curses that Pikachu is so used to his trainer's gullibility. An average sized man in a tweed suit answers Pikachu's knock.

"Can I help you?" he inquires.

Ash, recovered from his distraction runs over, happy Pikachu won the race for him.

"We're here for a gym battle!" he announces, "Are you the gym leader?"

"No, that would be my wife," the man replies, "I'm Hawes and I direct the museum next door. Let me introduce you to the lovely and powerful Lenora though."

Hawes indicates inside to an imposing woman with bushy blue-black hair standing next to a bookcase.

"Welcome to my gym," Lenora opens, "which of you will I be battling today?"

"We both wanna battle you," Ash explains, then remembering that he hasn't introduced himself continues, "Oh yeah, my name's Ash and this is my buddy, Pikachu."

"Pika!" the yellow rodent introduces himself

"Georgia," the trainers states as an introduction.

"Well, Ash and Georgia, I'm always ready for a challenge," Lenora remarks, "I'd be happy to test both of you with battles today. But first, I like to give all trainers an opportunity to study before his or her match. So won't you please follow me to the library?"

After arriving in the grandest library either trainer had ever seen, Lenora walks over to a bookshelf.

"There are all sorts of books in this library," she explains, tapping on a book, "I find this one particularly helpful."

Both Ash and Georgia rush forward to grab the indicated book first. Each is holding one cover as they pull it towards them and a switch clicks, revealing the hidden staircase leading to the battlefield. As the challengers, Lenora, and Hawes walk down the stairs, Jessie bursts into the gym out of breath.

"Any luck finding our oh-so-mysterious disappearing friend?" Georgia snarks.

"No," Jessie answers, "even though Woobat learned Odor Sleuth I still lost her."

"Lost who?" Shauntal asks from the stands next to the battlefield. Jessie splutters at the vanishing and reappearing act.

* * *

Lenora gets straight to business and asks, "So which of you will I be facing first?"

"He won the race," Georgia grumps, "even though his Pikachu cheated. So battle him first, I don't care. I'll have an advantage over him."

Pikachu sticks his tongue out at the trainer who clearly cares she lost the race.

"All right, then Ash. We'll each use two Pokémon that we'll reveal before the match and substitutions will be allowed on both sides," Lenora explains.

"Alright then," Ash starts, eager for battle, "I'll be using Tepig and Roggenrola."

He sends out his two newest captures and says, "I know we haven't had all that much time to train before this battle, but I know we can win if we try hard enough. Are you guys up for it?"

"Tep!" and "Rola!" are shouted in affirmation.

Lenora looks over her opponents and recalls her test. _Hmm... He went straight for the right book, so he's a straightforward battler. Plus he's admitted he hasn't trained these Pok_é_mon and does seem overeager. Then there were their comments. Sigh, another rookie_. Her musings complete and her judgements made, the gym leader chooses her Lillipup and Watchog to battle.

Lenora calls Lillipup forward and Ash decides to start the battle with Roggenrola. The gym leader starts the battle by throwing Ash off his game.

"Lillipup use Roar," she orders, sending Roggenrola back to Ash, "now switch with Watchog." The opponents, now both using their second Pokémon seem even to begin with.

"Watchog, use Mean Look then Confuse Ray," Lenora instructs as she takes command of the battle. Tepig spins around, dizzy, confused, and unable to be switched out.

"Okay, Watchog," Lenora says, "while it's still confused, keep hitting it with Hyper Fang."

The experienced Pokémon follows its trainers order perfectly, and hits Tepig until its unconscious.

As Ash calls Roggenrola back in, Lenora explains her strategy of testing her opponents with the library challenge.

"I knew you'd use straightforward attacks and be thrown off easily," she states, "it's actually a fairly common flaw in rookie trainers. But still, you can't win a badge without overcoming that. Watchog use Confuse Ray then strike repeatedly with Iron Tail."

Lenora's strategy works again, taking down Ash's defensively powerful Roggenrola and ending the match.

* * *

As Lenora prepares to face Georgia with a similar strategy, the second challenger sends out a Klang and a Beartic.

Seeing the unexpectedly powerful Pokémon, the intelligent woman revises her strategy. _Huh, normally rookies travel together. Though I guess Shauntal being here should have tipped me off that one of them was more powerful than you'd expect. I haven't heard much about this one though. A similar strategy should work, but I need more powerful Pok_é_mon to use._

"I'll use my Sawsbuck and Braviary this time," Lenora decides, sending out the two fully-evolved powerful normal-types.

Seeing the vast gap in the power of these Pokémon when compared to the ones he faced Ash asks, "Why are you using such powerful Pokémon now when you didn't before?"

"As a gym leader it's my job to test the strengths and weaknesses of trainers' Pokémon," she explains, "to do that, I need to use Pokémon of a similar power level to those of my opponents." Ash feels like a complete failure hearing Lenora's judgment of his Pokémon and her belief that he's a rookie trainer. Pikachu attempts to console him as he sulks in the corner.

Lenora starts the battle out with her Braviary, so Georgia picks Beartic for the type advantage. Knowing Georgia replied in the same way as Ash, Lenora commands Braviary to use Whirlwind. She follows up her indirect offensive with a U-Turn attack, dealing Klang damage and switching out.

As Lenora calls in Sawsbuck, Georgia sees that she has a brief window where only she can use attacks.

"Klang!" she orders, "boost your speed with Autotomize!"

The gear-shaped Pokémon sheds some extra scrap metal as it glows with extra speed. Georgia then calls for a quick follow-up with Flash Cannon.

"That was an impressive, though straightforward attack. I also applaud your use of the normal-resistant steel-type. However," the gym leader warns, "you should never underestimate the versatility of normal-types. Sawsbuck use Jump Kick."

"Hah!" Georgia laughs, "Klang use Thunder Wave and move backward!"

Lenora sees her strategy backfire horribly as the jolt of electricity paralyzes Sawsbuck, leaving it unable to correct its course. The seasonal Pokémon crashes into the ground and is knocked out by the recoil damage.

"An excellent tactic," Lenora comments as she returns Sawsbuck to its Poké ball, "but it won't work again. Braviary use Superpower!"

The dual flying-type shows off its impressive speed by charging directly into the extra speedy Klang, knocking it out with the super effective damage. Georgia grits her teeth, but remains mostly unfazed by this course of events. Sending out Beartic, she responds to Lenora's command to use Crush Claw with one to counter with Icicle Crash. The wall of icy projectiles blocks the damage from Braviary and deals enough damage to take out the powerhouse Pokémon in a single hit.

Lenora congratulates Georgia on her quick thinking and her Pokémon's impressive strength as she presents the trainer with the Basic Badge. She invites Ash back for a rematch at any time.

* * *

Ash wanders around Nacrene City, distraught at his loss. _That was the second gym leader in a row who thought I was a rookie,_ he muses silently, _AND I lost to her weaker team of Pok_é_mon. What happened to the guy who took out the unbeatable Darkrai in the Sinnoh league and fought a mysterious elite four member to a draw?_

Ash's ambling takes him to a field that happens to be the spot Georgia is practicing in. She has Klang and another Pokémon, one Ash never saw on his travels with her, out. Klang is showing the second steel-type how to execute a proper Flash Cannon. Seeing Georgia's new Pokémon gives Ash an idea, and he runs back to the Pokémon Center to make a phone call.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city, Shauntal interviews Jessie on her thoughts about Ash's loss as someone who has seen the trainer in battles over the course of multiple years.

"The twerp's lost plenty of battles before," Jessie answers one of Shauntal's questions, "but I've never seen him so down after a loss. Normally he's so upbeat and determined to find a way to win it's annoying. Not to mention how bad it is for anyone plotting against him."

Shauntal writes Jessie's idea in her notebook as she ponders how Ash will overcome Lenora's strategy. She is about to ask Jessie a follow-up question, but is interrupted when the ex-Rocket member's full attention goes to the TV in the room.

"Registration for the Stratosform Town Pokémon contest is still open," the announcer exclaims, "come see the rustic town just across the lake from Striaton City known for its summer breezes and fall foliage. But hurry, there are only three days left until the big event."

Looking at a map, Jessie sees that Stratosform Town is about a day's walk south, and is barely out of the way on the path to the next closest gym. She really hopes the twerp can get his act together fast so they can move on. She decides to go yell at him to make sure he's ready to go the next evening.

* * *

One odd midnight in the artistic settlement known as Nacrene City, the usually quiet fields now contain two people training hard for a battle against a tough gym leader.

* * *

The next morning finds Ash, Shauntal, and Georgia back at the Nacrene City gym, where Ash is confident he'll win his rematch. He wishes Jessie could watch too, but she had refused to wake up that morning.

"Are you sure you're ready for a rematch after just one day?" Lenora asks, "You can take more time to come up with a winning strategy."

"No way!" Ash counters, "Me and my Pokémon are gonna win this time for sure!"

Lenora doesn't understand why rookies are often so overconfident, but sends out Watchog and her newly evolved Herdier. Expecting to see Tepig and Roggenrola across the battlefield from her, the gym leader is understandably shocked when instead Ash sends out his Corphish and his Gible (who of course proceeds to chomp down on its trainers head).

"I'm excited for our battle, too Gible," Ash replies to his land shark Pokémon's eager actions.

"Why'd he have to use a dragon-type?" Georgia carps. Shauntal, meanwhile, takes furious notes at the interactions between Ash and two of his veteran Pokémon, while also realizing that Gible is still an overeager youngling, much like its trainer.

The battle starts off exactly the same, to Georgia and Shauntal's disappointment: Herdier sends Corphish back with a Roar, while Lenora switches in Watchog for a Mean Look-Confuse Ray combination. Watchog locks Gible into battle, but before it can confuse the dragon Ash gives Gible a familiar command.

"Gible use a Dragon Pulse Counter Shield!" he orders.

The Sinnoh native walks closer to Watchog, but as the normal-type sends out the burst of light that would cause confusion, Gible spins while releasing a pulse of blue energy, blocking the effects of Watchog's attack while also dealing damage. Lenora is baffled by the novel offensive and defensive combo, so Ash takes advantage of her pause to tell Gible to use a Rock Smash attack. It hits the equally surprised Watchog for super effective damage.

"An impressive counterattack, Ash," Lenora admits, "but it'll take more than that to defeat Watchog."

Lenora then calls for an Iron Tail, which hits Gible square on the head. She continues the assault with a Hyper Fang, but Ash has Gible use Dig to dodge. Lenora orders a Confuse Ray into the hole only to be blocked by a solid Dragon Pulse which then goes on to hit Watchog. When Gible pops out of its burrow, Lenora calls for another Iron Tail, again hitting Gible's head, but this time disorienting it. Lenora goes in for one more Iron Tail to finish the foreign Pokémon off.

"Gible, I know you're a little out of it right now, but I believe in you! You've gotta catch that tail!" Ash orders to everyone's surprise. To everyone's greater surprise, Gible manages to chomp down on the taller Pokémon's long tail without taking damage..

"Now finish this up with Draco Meteor!" Ash says. Lenora sweatdrops at the rookie's command to use the most powerful dragon-type move, but is left agape with awe when Gible pulls the move off and causes Watchog to faint. A thought niggles in the back of Lenora's brain: _could I have been wrong about this kid?_

Deciding to resolve the issue with further battling, Lenora calls out her Herdier.

"Herdier, begin this battle with your signature move!" she calls.

The image of Watchog is superimposed on Herdier before being condensed into a bright light that surrounds the terrier Pokémon before it tackles the exhausted Gible and sends it flying into the wall unconscious.

"That was a move of my own invention,: Retaliate. It gets more powerful right after one of your Pokémon is knocked out," Lenora explains the unfamiliar attack.

Ash nods in understanding of the value of that kind of move, then proceeds to send Corphish to the field. He orders a Bubblebeam to start things off. The attack hits Herdier, but the gym leader's Pokémon shrugs off the damage and follows with a Bite attack, which in turn is met by Corphish's new Iron Defense.

The battle goes on in this way for some time before both Pokémon are exhausted. They've moved all over the battlefield hitting each other with powerful attacks. Presently, Corphish is backed into a corner while Herdier is in a direct line in front of it.

Seeing her opportunity to end the battle, Lenora has Herdier use a Giga Impact. _Poor kid, it was going much better this time. But there's just no way to dodge Giga Impact and Corphish just can't take that much damage and stay standing. _Ash draws the same conclusions, and has his brain in overdrive trying to find a way to win.

Seeing Herdier's feet kick up dirt as it charges forward, Ash twists back his cap and yells, "Corphish! Use Blizzard on the field!"

The water-type lets forth a blast of snow and ice from its pincer that covers the floor and causes Herdier to lose traction. As the normal-type slips and slides towards Corphish, Ash whoops in victory.

"All right! Way to go Corphish!" he cheers, "Now finish it off with a Crabhammer!"

The Hoenn Pokémon's signature attack hits Herdier head on (directly to the forehead) and knocks it out, winning Ash the Basic Badge.

* * *

Lenora thinks back to Ash's style in his rematch and his final combination. _Hmm… He may be an excited kid, but he's got real power and experience_._ I wonder what went so wrong in our first battle. I'll have to ask those three for their opinion._

After presenting Ash with his badge she admits: "You know, Ash, the Striaton triplets told me about you, but they made your win sound like beginner's luck. I'll be careful not to make the same mistake with my colleagues."

While walking up the stairs on their way to the exit, Shauntal inundates Ash with questions about his win.

"Why did you switch which Pokémon you used? How much experience do Gible and Corphish have exactly? Why were you so upset after your first loss? What made the difference this time around?" the ghost-type user asks in one breath.

To answer her question, Ash recalls the events of the previous night.

* * *

Ash picks up the phone in the Pokémon Center to call Professor Oak. The professor answers the phone jovially, "Ash! How nice to hear from you. So, what can I do for you?"

"I need you to send me a couple of my Pokémon from your lab," Ash answers, "I'll send my Oshawott to you and in exchange I need a young Pokémon with high attack power and a really good defensive Pokémon."

"Well, your Gible definitely has the power and youth you're looking for, and has been looking forward to traveling with you again," the professor suggests, "and your Corphish recently replaced its Harden technique with Iron Defense, so I'm sure it would love the chance to show that off."

"That's great, Professor!" Ash replies delightedly, "I'll send Oshawott over now."

Ash places the water-type's Poké ball on the transporter and watches as it is sent all the way home to Kanto. He then grabs the two balls received on his end. Ash thanks Professor Oak and runs off to do some training.

He soon finds himself in a field on the edge of town. He calls out Tepig, Roggenrola, Gible, and Corphish.

The ruffian Pokémon and the young dragon-type, excited to be traveling with their trainer again, tackle the boy to the ground playfully.

"It's great to see you guys, too," Ash remarks, knowing the tackles were all in fun.

"Alright guys," Ash then says to Tepig and Roggenrola, "I know we had a tough loss today, but everything is going to be fine. These two are Corphish and Gible, and they're friends of mine from other regions. They're also going to help you train your attacks and defense."

The veterans quickly get to work demonstrating Rock Smash and Iron Defense to Tepig and Roggenrola, respectively. After an hour or so of training, both tyros have a rudimentary form of their new attacks down. Before they can keep working on the moves, however, they are interrupted by a familiar voice yelling.

"Hey, Twerp!" Jessie shouts, "There's a contest a day's walk away that happens in three days! You'd better win your badge in time for me to register!"

Ash thinks about what Jessie said and then recalls all of his Pokémon's near escapes from the clutches of the Team Rocket trio. He remembers all his Pokémon that evolved, learned new attacks, or just simply got stronger by fighting Team Rocket.

"Jessie!" he calls to the retreating figure, "if you wanna make sure we get to the contest on time could you do me a favor?"

* * *

Hours later, in the early part of the next morning, Ash sits down with Jessie and his exhausted Pokémon. All present are pooped after simulating so many scenarios where Jessie and Pikachu tried to steal the other Pokémon. Though all his Pokémon definitely gained a lot from the experience, he can see that he, Tepig, and Roggenrola had all pushed themselves too hard. There was no way either Pokémon would be able to battle the next day.

"Guys," he says to them, "you're all really tired so I'm gonna let you rest today. I know you wanna battle again, but I promise I'll make it up to you next gym battle. I'll use both of you no matter what type of gym it is."

His Pokémon are disappointed that they won't get to help beat Lenora, but seem appeased by the promise that they'd be used in the next gym.

"If you can't use those two," Jessie asks, "who are you using in tomorrow's battle?"

After glancing at his six Pokémon, Ash sees the two that have the most energy left: "Gible and Corphish," he states to both Jessie and himself.

"Oh, so you're going to use all your old Pokémon again?" the ex-Team Rocket member questions.

"Nah," Ash replies, "I still hafta get to know all my new friends. I'll just bring in some of the old gang to help 'em train before I use them in gym battles."

* * *

Shauntal is intrigued by this latest development.

"Well I, for one," she comments on his story, "look forward to seeing the differences in your interactions between your native and non-native Pokémon."

The gang walks out of the gym at this point and Ash and Shauntal part ways with Georgia, who is headed down to Striaton City before going through Pinwheel Forest. It is only after the goodbyes that Ash goes into his victory pose and yells to the sky: "I won the Basic Badge!"

* * *

**A/N:** Well, this is the first appearance of Ash's old Pokémon and the explanation of why everyone thinks he's a rookie. Like Ash said at the end, I'm mostly going to have him use his Unova Pokémon, but he'll occasionally bring in a veteran to help them with a new move or even help them in some tougher battles. That sticking point is why I planned out this chapter so carefully. Ash's assumed rookie status and his refusal to prove anyone wrong about that was one of the most annoying parts of the actual Unova anime, but his attitude would definitely give the wrong first impression that he is a rookie so I couldn't ignore it completely. Anyway, a brownie point to the people who can figure out where I got the names from my original locations. Next time we'll see Jessie's second contest and the first result of Ash's changing attitude towards only using new Pokémon. As always, any questions, comments, or constructive criticism are welcome and can be submitted via a review or message.

**A/N 2:** So I was really unhappy with how this chapter turned out originally. I completely failed in my main task of explaining Ash's usage of his old versus his new Pokémon. From here on in, most veterans will make brief cameo appearances, but that's it. There's just a couple I have bigger plans for *evil laugh*. I also added in a bunch more dialogue this time around, so hopefully that helps. Anyway, chapter 7 should be out later today or tomorrow, as I already have it planned out in a way that I think I can write it right the first time out.

Until next time - Me


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7

**BIG AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Yesterday, I uploaded a heavily edited version of Chapter 6. There are significant differences between this and the old version, so you might want to check it out. The main change is an extra scene at the end, but there are other alterations throughout. Now back to your regularly scheduled programming.

* * *

The day-long trip from Nacrene City to Stratosform Town actually ended up taking closer to two days for Ash, Jessie, and Shauntal. After getting lost somewhere between five and eighty-five times on the way, the trio finally arrived at the contest hall an hour before the contest. After Jessalina is all registered, she and the others decide to sample Stratosform Town's famous seasonal desserts.

After spending almost the entire hour of free time on line, Jessalina, Shauntal, Ash, and Pikachu each take a bite from their chosen desserts. While trying to savor the absolutely delicious taste, all three trainers and the Pokémon close their eyes in ecstasy. After opening them again, they find that their desserts have vanished. Looking around, Ash spots a Pokémon rustling in nearby grass. He has Dexter scan it to find that it's a Snivy.

"Hey!" Ash yells at the grass snake Pokémon, "Those are our desserts!"

Snivy looks at the shouting trainer with disdain, before gulping down the last of the sweets and retorting, "Vi!"

Ash and Pikachu are now visibly angry, their faces red and electricity sparking from Pikachu's cheeks.

"I'll show you!" the always-hungry trainer yells, "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

"PIKA-CHU!" the angry rodent agrees as it unleashes a burst of electrical energy. Both Pikachu and his trainer get even more annoyed when Snivy dodges the attack. Snivy proceeds to wink at its opponent, sending a circle of hearts around Pikachu. When the attack is finished, the electric-type has hearts in his eyes.

Jessalina groans, recognizing the attack as one her own Woobat knows, "That was an Attract."

Pikachu can't move do to his infatuation, and Snivy takes the opportunity to unleash a barrage of Vine Whip attacks. Ash sees that Pikachu won't be able to move and jumps in front of his partner, blocking the attacking vines with his back. Snivy watches this display with interest before walking off through the grass.

"Ooh," Ash gripes before completely changing his mood, "I just gotta catch that Snivy!"

"But it's time for my contest," Jessalina objects.

"Then I'll just have to miss the first few minutes," Ash replies, "don't worry, though. I'll make sure to catch Snivy fast and be back in plenty of time to see you win."

While Jessalina is ameliorated by Ash's promise, Shauntal is conflicted. She still doesn't trust Jessie who pretended to steal Ash's Pokémon all too easily (plus, what sane woman would spend so much time trying to figure out how she disappears into plain sight?), but she really wants to watch Ash try to catch this Snivy. Making up her mind that the contest would be a great opportunity for Team Rocket to steal Pokémon, Shauntal decides that she needs to keep an eye on Jessalina while the show goes on. She still sends out her Banette to tail Ash and report its observations back afterwards.

* * *

Once she got backstage, Jessalina took a good look at her competition. The only person who seemed even remotely familiar was a young redheaded girl with a rose in her hair. No matter how hard she tried, however, Jessalina just couldn't remember where she had seen the girl before. As Jessalina tries to work out the identity of the familiar girl, the giant television screen switches on to the already-familiar face of Fabian.

"Hello to all the fans and contestants of this, the lovely Stratosform Town's Pokémon Contest!" he announces in his usual exuberant manner, "My name is Fabian and I'll be serving as your emcee this gorgeous afternoon. Also staffing this contest, it's my pleasure to introduce our judges. First, we have the razzle dazzle man himself, Nimbasa City's Mayor Fields!"

A yellow spotlight shines on a man in a suit with what looks to be genuine gold sewn into his suit. The man waves to the crowd and says, "Welcome to our talented coordinators and their Pokémon. I hope we see a show that shines with the light of all the stars in the sky."

"Our next judge," Fabian continues, "can tell the compatibility between Pokémon and trainer with barely more than a single glance. Please give a warm welcome to Sylvia!"

A green light now illuminates an older woman in the center of the judges panel. She comments simply, "A delicious treat as always."

"Last, but never least," Fabian interjects, "we have a woman with one of the most familiar faces in the Pokémon world. How about a hand for Stratosform Town's very own Nurse Joy?"

A third, pink light shines on the instantly recognizable face of a Nurse Joy, who warmly states, "I'm very much looking forward to seeing these coordinators bring out the best traits of their prized Pokémon. It should be a wonderful sight."

"Let's hear another round of applause for our esteemed panel of judges," Fabian ends his introductions before moving on, "now to explain the rules of today's contest. This is a double performance, meaning each coordinator will simultaneously use two Pokémon in an appealing performance before the top eight move onto the battle round. For today, the Pokémon used in the appeals cannot be substituted and must be used in the next stage should their trainer advance. In addition, to show off the skills of two Pokémon together, no Poké ball seals may be used today. Now, let's see how each coordinator highlights their chosen duo! Let's start the appeals! First up, a fresh face to the contest stage, please welcome Marcus!"

The curtain opens revealing a slightly nervous kid in shorts and a T-shirt. He calls out a Darumaka and a Gothita.

"Darumaka start with an ember," he orders a little shakily before steadying himself, "and Gothita use confusion to move the fire around!"

* * *

In the grassy hills outside Stratosform Town, Ash and Pikachu have finally sighted the Snivy from earlier.

"Alright, buddy! This time we're gonna catch her!" Ash promises his longtime friend, "But maybe we should give Tepig a try since Snivy's a grass-type."

"Pika," the Pokémon conceded.

"Okay! Go Tepig!" Ash calls, releasing the fire pig from its Poké ball, "C'mon, Tepig, help me catch that Snivy. Use Ember!"

Unfortunately for Ash, Snivy dodges the Ember attack even more easily than she did Pikachu's Thunderbolt. She gives a grunt of annoyance before once again winking at Ash's Pokémon. Like with Pikachu, Tepig is helpless to the Attract and becomes infatuated with Snivy. The wild Pokémon releases her vines to wrap around Tepig before starting to slam him into the ground.

"No! Tepig!" Ash shouts, before sighing and pulling out a Poké ball, "come on back, buddy." The beam of red light removes Tepig from Snivy's clutches just before he hits the ground hard. Snivy considers Ash's actions before running off again.

* * *

Back at the contest hall, a rather tall young woman finishes her combination: "Blitzle use Double Kick and Venipede use Rollout!"

The electric zebra kicks a curled up Venipede into the air and proceeds to pull a few soccer-like tricks before the bug-type lands on Blitzle's back. The trainer and her Pokémon bow, and walk off stage after listening to the judges' comments.

"Let's give another big hand to Gina, everybody!" Fabian exclaims as he walks on stage, "And now, a warm welcome to a proficient battler who has moved on to contests. It's Harry!"

A man in his late teens runs on stage and sends out a Trubbish and a Ferroseed.

"Let's go guys," he shouts, "we'll show them that a tough battler is a great performer too!"

* * *

"Ugh! Where could Snivy have gone now?" Ash asks Pikachu, who shrugs.

The duo looks through the grass futilely before giving up and getting a drink from a nearby river. After the cool water the duo feels refreshed and Ash is struck with an idea so simple he can't believe he forgot he could do it.

"Pidove, c'mon out," he calls, releasing his flying-type from its Poké ball, "We're looking for a Snivy that lives around here. D'you think you could help us out?"

"Dove! Dove!" Pidove nods.

"Alright!" Ash replies as Pidove flies off looking for the distinctive green and yellow pattern of a Snivy.

* * *

"That was an excellent demonstration of type matchups. Trubbish's poison overpowering the grass, but being rendered null by the steel of Ferroseed was simply marvelous," Nurse Joy compliments Harry, who, finished with his performance walks off the stage.

"Wow, what incredible performances we have today!" narrates a delighted Fabian, "and I'm sure that trend will continue with the semifinalist of last year's Sinnoh Grand Festival and finalist in the Accumula Town contest, Jessalina!"

The curtains open and Jessalina runs out, accompanied by her Seviper and her Wobbuffet, both already outside their Poké balls. The trio get to the center of the stage and Seviper, at its trainer's nod, moves off to the left.

Jessalina blows kisses and giggles before crying, "Hello all my adoring fans, it's Jessalina! Now let's give them a show to remember. Seviper use Poison Tail and Wobbuffet, Counter!"

The fans, expecting to see Seviper attack Wobbuffet to demonstrate its reflective abilities, are surprised to say the least when Seviper's Poison Tail instead lands under Jessalina's feet, propelling her in the air towards Wobbuffet. Jessalina laughs as she lands on Wobbuffet and bounces off, making a sound akin to a pinball hitting a bumper.

As Seviper catches its trainer with another Poison Tail, Jessalina exclaims, "Ha! Now Seviper, use Dig!"

Seviper burrows underground while Jessalina once again bounces off Wobbuffet's impenetrable Counter. Before the coordinator hits the floor, her snake Pokémon pops out of the ground under her and sends her back to the psychic blob behind them. This continues a couple more times before Jessalina's latest bounce sends her behind Wobbuffet. Seviper pops out of the ground beneath her, but does not retreat underground while its trainer bounces on the top of Wobbuffet's head before making a graceful landing.

"Now, Wobbuffet, switch to Mirror Coat and Seviper use Poison Tail!" Jessalina commands.

The judges and audience are a bit confused that the coordinator is trying to block a physical move with the special-reflector, Mirror Coat. Her reasoning soon become evident, though. While Wobbuffet takes minor damage from being hit with Seviper's tail, the poison part of the attack reflects off of Mirror Coat, covering both Pokémon in a bright purple glow.

As the audience applauds the performance, the judges prepare their reviews.

"A great show!" burst Mayor Fields, "A game of human pinball followed by a light show as brilliant as the Nimbasa carnival's"

"It was a delicious treat," agrees Sylvia.

"You really showed off Seviper's flawless aim and Wobbuffet's incredible defenses while also proving that you have a bond of trust with both of these Pokémon. I couldn't look away!" finishes Nurse Joy.

The audience gives another round of applause as Jessalina returns to the backstage area.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu arrive at the spot over which Pidove is circling to see Snivy getting a drink a moderate trek away from where the Kanto natives did the same thing. Snivy sees them and prepares to hop onto a stone a bit offshore.

"Oh no you don't!" Ash cries, pulling out a Poké ball, "This time you're mine! Oshawott, I choose you!"

Oshawott pops out of his ball ready for a fight. He sees Snivy about a third of the way across the river, and immediately jumps in, outspeeding Snivy's jumps with his swimming.

"Yeah! Go Oshawott!" the Pokémon's trainer cheers, "Now let's win this with Fury Cutter!"

Before Oshawott even has a chance to attack, Snivy lands yet another Attract, stopping the water-type in his tracks. She then knocks Oshawott out with a Vine Whip and launches him into the river before hopping the rest of the way across the river and into the forest on the other side. She turns her head to see Ash dive into the river and retrieve his unconscious friend, and wanders deeper into the forest at a far slower pace than before.

* * *

The appeals continue at a rapid pace as the Stratosform Town Pokémon Contest continues. A girl called Paula mixes mud and ice to great effect with her Boldore and Cubchoo. Tyler, a young man from Striaton City, attempts to pull off a psychic showdown with Gothorita and Duosion. Sarah, a middle-aged Pokéfan, uses Emolga and Audino in a cute but predictable manner. Another first time performer, Jimmie, wows the audience with a dazzling air show of various spores using Pidove and Cottonee. Two twins, Sheila and Maria, use Karrablast and Shelmet and Whirlipede and Swadloon, respectively. Helen, an elegantly dressed older woman, shows her Pokémon's power and grace by bouncing her Liepard's Shadow Ball off rocks created by her Gurdurr's Rock Slide. A Scraggy and Minccino, a Ducklett and Swanna, and two Klinks feature in the next three performances.

As the appeals wind down to the last couple of coordinators, Fabian introduces the next participant.

"Hailing from the faraway Kanto Region," he starts, "this coordinator has trained for years in preparation to enter her first Grand Festival. Please welcome, Brianna!"

The girl Jessalina vaguely recognized walks in from behind the curtain and begins her performance.

"Burning with wild energy, I choose Pansear, and dancing with all the grace of a rose but with none of the thorns, I choose Lilligant," she calls for her Pokémon, "Lilligant, give the audience a whiff of your aroma with Sweet Scent and Pansear, build your excitement with Work Up."

The noses of every member of the audience are delighted by the visible pink-tinged scent released by Lilligant, while the kids watching laugh as Pansear plays around the stage.

"Prove your unending beauty: Petal Dance and Ember!" Brianna orders.

Lilligant spins in an elegant waltz while releasing a flurry of petals, which a spinning Pansear sets alight. The burning petals sparkle and glow as they fall towards the stage, extinguishing on contact. Brianna and her Pokémon bow.

"Your performance was simple," critiques Mayor Fields, "yet you still made both Pokémon shine using multiple senses.

"The fragrance of Lilligant smelled simply delicious," adds Sylvia.

"You really highlighted Lilligants pure grace and Pansear's cheeky playfulness. And most importantly, everyone had fun!" Nurse Joy closes the judges' review.

Fabian calls out the last performer, a rather short girl who gives a forgettable appeal using an Oshawott and a Deerling, before announcing, "And that brings our appeals round to a close. Please give our judges a few minutes to calculate the results."

* * *

Banette watches as Ash, Pikachu, and Pidove track down Snivy once again.

"It's been a good chase," Ash says, holding a blue Poké ball, "but my next Pokémon will be sure to let me catch you. Go, Totodile!"

The blue crocodile pops out of the Lure Ball and immediately starts dancing.

"Use Bite!" Ash orders the water-type. Unfortunately, Snivy dodges Totodile's Bite and unleashes a fourth Attract, infatuating Totodile on contact.

"Vi!" cries Snivy in triumph, before using a super effective Vine Whip. To the Unova starter's enormous surprise, Totodile dodges the attack through his infatuation by dancing.

"Hah!" laughs Ash, "Totodile won't ever stop dancing! Good job, buddy!"

A begrudgingly impressed Snivy tries a few more Vine Whips before spinning her tail in circles, sending a blueish tornado flying at Totodile. As it leaves, through the dust scattered by the attack Snivy can see Ash run to catch the Johto Pokémon before it hits the ground.

"Whoa," Ash comments, "that was a Twister attack!"

* * *

"And the results are in!" Fabian announces, "The following eight coordinators will move on to round two!"

The screen displays the pictures of Helen, Jessalina, Brianna, Harry, Gina, Jimmie, Paula, and Marcus, all of whom seem quite pleased with the results.

"Now the computer will randomly pick the four battles in the next round!" Fabian explains.

Marcus battles Harry in the first battle. Marcus leads initially, striking Ferroseed and Trubbish with super effective Embers and Confusions, but Harry's knowledge of battles soon turns the tide. Trubbish coats Ferroseed in a Toxic attack, while the steel-type spins and releases an onslaught of poisoned Pin Missiles, taking down both opponents.

Battle number two sees Jimmie facing Brianna. Brianna leads in points from start to finish continuing the dance moves she started in the appeals round.

"Pansear use Will-o'-wisp and Lilligant fill the flames with your Stun Spore!" Brianna calls at the three minute mark. The flames burst on contact with Pidove and Cottonee, releasing the paralyzing powder inside and leaving both of Brianna's opponents unable to defend themselves from her ensuing attacks.

Moving forward, Jessalina initially has slight difficulties dealing with Gina's speedy Blitzle and Venipede. The faster Pokémon change tactics too fast for Wobbuffet to have the appropriate shield ready and move around the stage faster than Seviper can hit. Deciding her strategy isn't working, Jessalina has Seviper move in front of Wobbuffet. Gina doesn't let Jessalina's offense as the best defense strategy work however, and has Blitzle launch Venipede into a Rollout directly slamming Seviper's head to the ground and using its tail as a ramp.

Jessalina grits her teeth in frustration while Gina has Venipede land on Blitzle and the duo charges forward in a Spark and Double-edge combination. She sees Seviper lying stunned in front of Wobbuffet head down with its tail in the air and is struck with an idea.

"Wobbuffet use counter!" she cries at the blob, who complies, "and Seviper wait in that position until just before Blitzle and Venipede hit. And... NOW! Use Poison Tail on Wobbuffet!"

Seviper's powerful attack strikes Wobbuffet's Counter, and bounces back over the snake's head to hit Venipede and Blitzle at twice the strength it normally would. Gina's Pokémon are sent flying back across the stage, landing sprawled on the ground, unconscious leaving Fabian to declare Jessalina the winner.

In the last battle of the second round, Helen's Liepard surround a rock launched by Paula's Boldore with dark energy using Dark Pulse, before her Gurdurr sends the combination flying back at Cubchoo and Boldore with Wake-up Slap, ending the match in Helen's favor.

* * *

Ash pants as he finishes running up the hill atop which Pidove has tracked down Snivy. He doesn't pause to taunt the grass-type before sending out his Quilava.

"Start things off with an Eruption," Ash tells his fire-type. Snivy manages to dodge the attack, but only by a millimeter.

"Great job, Quilava! Keep it on its toes with lots of Flamethrowers!" Ash orders victoriously.

Snivy can't use Attract while dodging the constant stream of flames from Quilava. Still, while jumping to dodge one of the attacks, the grass snake gathers the moisture on her tail together, creating a spiral of water to put out the fires. While Quilava is distracted by his flames going out, Snivy manages to wink, putting Ash's fifth Pokémon out of commission with Attract. Another use of the water-type move has Quilava rolling downhill unconscious while Ash jumps to the bottom to catch him. Snivy gives a preoccupied Ash an impressed look, before moving on to a different part of the grasslands.

"That was an Aqua Tail," a stunned Ash comments to Pikachu, "I wonder how Snivy learned that."

"Chu chu Pikachu," the electric-type replies.

"Good idea," Ash admits and pulls out his Pokédex.

Dexter answers his question in a computerized voice, "Snivy will often abandon a trainer it feels is unworthy or unkind. Many Snivys found in the wild present a greater strength than normal due to having prior training."

_Huh._ Ash thinks, _I wonder what happened between this Snivy and her trainer?_

* * *

The next round of battles consists of two coordinators dominating their opponents. Brianna's battle against Harry proves that focusing purely on coordinating can lead to winning battles too. She starts the battle by confusing Trubbish and Ferroseed with Lilligant's Teeter Dance and making them sleepy with Pansear's Yawn. Petal Dance and Ember make short work of Brianna's defenseless opponents.

Jessalina, meanwhile, completely controls her battle with Helen by coating the field in Seviper's Haze. Every time Gurdurr or Liepard moved above or below the fog, Seviper would launch an appropriately defended Wobbuffet in the path of the attacks, sending them back to their users and making Wobbuffet shine even through the black smoke.

Jessalina considers her opponent in the final round. She knows Brianna is from Kanto, but still can't place where she recognizes the coordinator from.

* * *

Still on the trail of Snivy, Ash and his Pokémon wander back into the forest. Pidove sees the grass snake up ahead, so Ash and Pikachu dash toward it, running straight down the trail until Ash's feet start to sink into the ground.

_Oh no, quicksand!_ Ash thinks before calling out to Pidove, "Can you lift Pikachu off of me?"

The flying-type tries as hard as it can, but it's not strong enough to lift Pikachu. Ash gets Pikachu onto the top of his head, to give the Pokémon his best chance at escape. Shauntal's Banette arrives in the shadows of the scene and prepares to pull the two out when vines surround them. Snivy, after watching Ash's care of Pikachu above that of himself, is now satisfied at Ash's abilities and pulls him out of the quicksand.

"Vi! Sni-vi!" she cries combatively, calling Ash out for a battle.

"You wanna battle?" Ash asks, deciding which Pokémon to use, "You got it! Pidove, can you try this time?"

Ash's last party member coos affirmatively, so Ash calls, "Okay then, use Gust!"

Pidove flaps its wings and unleashes a jet of air, which Snivy promptly dodges. She then uses her oh-so-annoying Attract. As the hearts surround Pidove, Ash despairs that all is lost, just as the hearts fail to affect the bird Pokémon.

"That must mean-" Ash thinks aloud, "You're a girl!"

"Dove! Dove!" his friend confirms.

"Okay then, let's battle, Pidove!" Ash exclaims, giddy at the prospect of Attract being worthless, "Use Growl!"

Pidove proceeds to lower Snivy's attack power, but the wild Pokémon retaliates with the special attacking Twister.

"Blow that back with Gust!" Ash orders. The two wind-based attacks collide in midair, battling for dominance until the both burst, hitting both sides of the battlefield. Pidove, not being hit by any super effective attacks, recovers first so Ash has it use a Quick Attack, hitting the still unrecovered Snivy for critical damage.

"Okay, go Poké ball!" Ash calls, throwing the red and white device. Banette looks on from the shadows and can swear it sees Snivy smile just before the ball sucks her in and shakes three times before making a ding, signifying Ash's latest capture.

"Alright!" Ash cheers, making his signature victory pose, "We caught a Snivy!"

Ash then remembers his promise to Jessalina and runs back to the contest hall to see her perform.

* * *

"Well, folks," Fabian narrates, "the time is here. It's time for the final round of the Stratosform Town Pokémon Contest! On my left, it's Jessalina, and on my right it's Brianna! Who will win the coveted Stratosform Ribbon? Well, let's put five minutes on the clock and start the battle!"

"That ribbon in mine!" Jessalina declares while sending out her Pokémon.

"This win is for Drew!" Brianna shouts. At this point, Jessalina remembers the annoying kid from Kanto with a crush on the green-haired twerp. The flowers theme suddenly made sense as Jessalina tried to remember the detail of Brianna's loss to May.

"Let's end this battle before it begins! Pansear, Work Up and Lilligant, Teeter Dance," Brianna commands. Lilligant's elegant dancing has Seviper entirely confused, though Wobbuffet just stands there.

Jessalina sees her points keep dropping as Seviper keeps dancing and implores, "Do something, you annoying blob! Please!"

Jessalina's always loyal psychic-type shouts "Wobba!" before giving a salute and surrounding it and Seviper in a green glow, ending the snake's confusion.

"Wow! That's an impressive display of one of Wobbuffet's lesser known moves - Safeguard - brought on by the desperate words of its trainer!"

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you, Wobbuffet!" Jessalina cheers, then with Seviper back in fighting form due to the lasting effects of Safeguard, she orders, "Stop Pansear from monkeying around, Seviper. Use Bite!"

The snake slithers over to the fire monkey and chomps down on its head.

"SEAR! PAN PAN-SEAR!" the simian cries in shock.

"No! Pansear, shake it off!" Brianna tells her panicking Pokémon, who barely manages to comply, "Now Lilligant, use Stun Spore!"

Fabian narrates in a confused tone, "An interesting choice by Brianna, as Jessalina's Pokémon are still protected from status conditions by the effects of Safeguard."

"Oh, but I'm just getting started," Brianna quips, "Pansear, light those spores up with Ember!"

The Stun Spore, which at this point had saturated the air around Wobbuffet and Seviper, bursts into flame with Pansear's attack, to the great excitement of the audience and the judges.

"Grr..." growls Jessalina, "Wobbuffet, block as much as you can with Mirror Coat, and Seviper try sending it back with Haze!"

Now a little known fact about the ice-type move Haze, is that the black smog produced is quite flammable. Ergo, when Seviper tried to blow the flaming powder back, its attack promptly combusted, sending a roaring Flamethrower back at Pansear and Lilligant. With Brianna's combination ended, Jessalina takes advantage of the pause and has Seviper move into position in front of Wobbuffet. Repeating her winning move from before, Jessalina orders a Poison Tail on Wobbuffet, which is sent careening back to Brianna's Pokémon.

"Dodge that!" the girl cries, and heartened by her Pokémon's success, she starts her next combination, "Use Petal Dance and Will-o'-wisp!"

The flaming blue petals hit both opponents for some major damage. At this point there's a little over a minute left and both trainers are low on points. Jessalina leads, but only barely. Deciding she needs to end the battle immediately she orders Wobbuffet to waddle up to Lilligant and Pansear.

"Now, Seviper, use Dig and get under Wobbuffet!" she orders, followed by, "Now! Use your new Flamethrower and Wobbuffet, Mirror Coat!"

The crowd is awed that Seviper managed to remember the feeling of a burning Haze, and takes a collective gasp when the fiery attack blasts from underground and hits Wobbuffet's Mirror Coat. The reflected flames are scattered burst by burst directly toward Jessalina's opponents, much like when Team Plasma's Super Flash Cannon was deflected. Jessalina's final combination is enough to reduce Brianna's points to zero, winning Jessalina her first Unova Ribbon.

As Mayor Fields presents Jessalina with the Stratosform Ribbon, the coordinator looks at where she knows Shauntal is in the crowd and sees, next to the elite four member, Ash who is panting, sweaty, and covered in grass stains and quicksand. The ex-gang member laughs at the twerp's utter determination to keep a promise.

* * *

Later that night, while the trio is camped out en route to Pinwheel Forest, Banette reports the days events back to Shauntal.

"Really?" the author comments, "Well it will surely be interesting to see how Ash works with a Pokémon that wanted to be captured."

* * *

**A/N:** LONGEST. CHAPTER. EVER. Don't worry though, I won't be trying to fit a whole contest and another major event into one chapter again. Also, in case you missed it, I rewrote most of Chapter 6, so you should go back and read that. These chapters were delayed because I was unhappy with Chapter 6, and as soon I was ready to try again, I heard about Mega Evolutions. This horrible news got me out of a Pokémon mood for a bit. Before anyone asks why Shauntal spied on Ash, just remember that scientific experiments always work best if the subjects don't know they're part of an experiment. Also you get a brownie point if you figure out what recurring character had a brief, unnamed cameo in this chapter. Lastly, next week I'll be moving to my fourth address in just under a year. Therefore, updates will likely slow down to about one a week for a while. HOWEVER, in addition to updates, I'll be holding an "ask the author" if anyone has questions. If you have a question you'd like to ask, be it about my process, my reasoning for certain things, or even spoilers, get it to me in some method (message, comment, etc.) and I'd be happy to answer it. This'll go on for a few more chapters. For those who ask for spoilers, be warned: I will use all spoiler-based questions to practice my answering-without-answering skills. My hints are known to be more confusing than the puzzles they hint at. Anyway, if you have any questions, comments, or constructive criticism, feel free to review or message me,

Until next time - Me


End file.
